Bienvenue à Fairy School !
by Nalupower
Summary: Suivez l'histoire de Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel et Lévy durant toute cette fiction.
1. La rentrée

Lucy

Il fait encore chaud et beau dans cette ville fleurie qui est Magnolia. C'est la rentrée des classes, et je n'ai toujours pas assez d'argent pour payer mon loyer. Si ça continue je vais finir à la rue...

J'ai hâte de revoir Levy, ma meilleure amie. C'est une fille discrète et qui adore chanter ainsi que les livres comme moi. Il va falloir que je bosse au Maid Latte. Je n'ai plus vraiment le choix maintenant. C'est un café, où les serveuses sont dans une tenue de soubrette, c'est un peu gênant, mais d'après des rumeurs ça rapporte pas mal. J'irai demander demain si il y a des places en tant que serveuse. En attendant je marche en direction du lycée. Je suis habillée d'une petite robe bleue bustière qui m'arrive à mi-cuisse, et des sandales noires. Aussitôt entrer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, que une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus me saute dessus.

-AHHHH ! Tu m'as manquée ma belle ! Nous sommes dans la même classe c'est pas cool ça ?

Levy avait brisé le suspense. Mais peu importe, je vais tout de même voir le panneau d'affichage. Je vais profiter de cette journée à fond !

-Oh que si, on va passer une année d'enfer ma poulette !

Toute heureuse, on part en direction des bancs situés un peu plus loin dans la cour. On prit celui tout à droite, c'était en quelque sorte le notre, peu de personne hormis nous y allait. Il y avait marqué : « City of Magnolia » sur le dossier.

Une brise vient me chatouiller la joue. Ce doux vent m'apaise, je suis heureuse vers Levy.

-Tu crois que notre classe sera mieux que l'an dernier ? Demandais-je

-Alors là, ça passe ou ça casse, nous sommes les seules dans notre classes qui étions déjà là l'an passé.

-Tu veux dire que ce sont tous des nouveaux à part nous ?!

-Oui, il y a pas mal de mecs en plus.

L'année sera peut être moins bien que je l'espérais.

-Et merde...

-Ouais...Enfin notre cours va pas tardé de commencer, on devrait y aller Lucy.

-Allons-y!

J'ai hâte de voir si ma classe est si horrible que ça. Levy rigola tout en se levant, et on se dirigea vers le bâtiment.

-Mais Levy c'est quoi la salle ?

-Aucune idée ! Mais je m'en fous !

Il est rare de la voir comme ça, elle est d'habitude très sage, avait peur de mal faire les choses. Là, elle est joyeuse, sûrement l'excitation de la rentrée.

On se pavane pendant pas mal de temps dans le couloir, à ouvrir les portes demandant si c'est la classe 2-2. Mais rien à faire, aucune classe ne correspondait à la notre.

-Putain, mais c'est ou bordel ?!

La panique commence à nous envahir.

-Excusez moi de vous déranger mais savez vous où est la classe 2-2 ?

-C'est ici mesdemoiselles, vous êtes en retard. Je suppose que vous êtes Lucy et Levy c'est ça ?

-Oui, je m'appelle Lucy et elle c'est Levy.

-Dépêchez vous, et prenez les places encore libres !

Je défile dans la classe. Toutes les tables étaient prises, je lance un regard de détresse que Levy me renvoie. Je m'assis donc à côté d'un mec, musclé avec des cheveux roses. Il ne m'adresse pas le moindre regard. Je m'installe et laissa glisser mes yeux sur la pièce, mais surtout sur les élèves qui y sont.

Ils me paraissaient normaux et calmes, enfin presque ! Le garçon à mes côtés lança une boulette de papier au rang de devant. L'homme qui reçu la boulette se vengea, et ça partit en bataille...

Levy me lança un regard amusé, elle était près d'un grand homme avec une crinière sur la tête bien plus imposante que la mienne, des piercings partout sur son visage. La guerre prit fin lorsque la professeure cria. Elle punit TOUTE la classe, Levy et moi y compris. La punition consistait à effectuer différentes tâches, chaque duo de table en avait une. On devait aller la voir avec notre camarade pour qu'elle nous donne ce qu'on devait effectuer. La sonnerie retentît, tout le monde se lève brusquement pour sortir mais la prof' les arrête net :

-Venez me voir, groupe par groupe à mon bureau ! Les rangés défilent, et c'est mon tour et de celui de mon camarade.

-Lucy vous devriez nettoyez la cantine scolaire aidé par votre ami, ainsi que par Erza et Jellal.

-Madame je n'ai pas que ça à faire, désolé mais faudra le faire sans moi ! Dit mon voisin de classe.

-Natsu Dragneel, je ne crois pas avoir demandé votre avis !

-Et bien je vais quand même vous donnez le mien, et c'est NON !

-Insolent ! Venez donc avec moi chez le proviseur !

Et il la suivi en me bousculant au passage. Je partis rejoindre Levy dans la cour.

-Tu dois faire quoi? Lui demandais-je

-Récurer les chiottes... Elle ne pouvait avoir l'air plus penaude.

Un fou rire me gagne, la pauvre !

-Arrête c'est pas drôle ! En plus avec un mec qui fait que de faire la gueule !

-Oui j'ai vu, c'est un sacré bonhomme, il te fait pas peur ?

-Non, je pense qu'il est gentil au fond. Et puis le tiens n'est pas mieux, c'est à cause de lui que tout le monde est puni dès le premier jour !

Sur ce coup la, elle avait raison, ce petit prétentieux a foutu la classe sans dessus dessous, pour au final ne pas accepter sa retenu.

-Il ne vient même pas nettoyer le self, Monsieur se sent trop important pour tenir un balai, nan mais je te jure !

Levy avait l'air de se sentir mal à l'aise tout d'un coup. Elle regarde derrière moi comme ci un danger y était. Je me retourne et le voit :

-Qui se sent trop important dis tu ?

Des traits mesquins règnent sur son visage, et un sourire malicieux y apparaît. Derrière lui on pouvait nettement reconnaître des percings camouflés par une crinière noire.

-Tu fous la merde, dois je te rappeler qu'à cause de toi tout le monde se fait punir ! Et après tu fais ton capricieux !

Son pote se fendait la gueule, c'était drôle apparemment.

-Elle a des couilles cette nana ! Dit le voisin de Levy.

-Plus que toi sans doute ! répondis-je

Ce dernier s'énerve et commence à avancer prêt à me tabasser. Natsu met son bras entre lui et moi et dit :

-Gajeel ! C'est bon.

Je lui lance un regard de défi. Je cherche sans doute la merde trop loin, mais je déteste être soumise.

-Pas mal , Poulette je vois que tu as du cran, mais sache que je serais pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise, me fît Natsu

Il joue avec moi, ça m'énerve.

-Je n'ai pas besoins de ta protection !

Il lève les mains faisant style qu'il a compris

-OK,OK !

Puis il repart avec sa bande d'idiots.

Je me retourne vers Levy :

-Allez, t'as des chiottes à récurer je crois !

-Toi tu dois être suicidaire ! Ils sont le duo Fairy Tail, c'est comme ça que l'on les nommes !

Ils sont nouveaux mais apparemment des choses terribles sont arrivés aux lycées dans lesquels ils sont allés !

-Ce sont encore des sottises Levy, ne te fais pas avoir par les 3ème années !Voyons ils sont peut-être imposants mais je les imagine pas plus que des emmerdeurs.

-Si c'est vrai ! Ils sont surpuissants, j'ai entendue dire qu'ils étaient en froid avec la bande de Sabertooth.

-OK...Bon c'est pas que ça m'intéresse pas mais je vais nettoyer le self. Salut ! Au fait on se retrouve dans 2 heures ici ?

-Ok, a plus !

Prélèvement

Pourquoi Lucy refusait de me croire ? Il faut qu'elle se méfie d'eux. Je n'ai pas confiance en ces gens là.

La tête dans la cuvette des chiottes, j'astiquais. Gajeel qui passa par là trouvait ça marrant de me pousser dedans. Heureusement pour moi j'ai réussi à me tenir à temps.

-T'es qu'un salaud ! Ça t'amuse d'emmerder le monde ?

-T'es aussi flippante que ta pote !

Je fît style de rien, et continua mon nettoyage. Gajeel restait derrière moi ce qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Je me redresse et me retourne :

-Et tu fais quoi ?

-Eh rien détends toi !

-Justement tu fais rien, tient prends ça !

Et sans le prévenir je lui balance l'éponge avec laquelle je récurais les toilettes dans la figure.

Il eut un moment d'hésitation et là je compris que c'était mauvais pour moi.

-Toi si je t'attrape !

Je m'enfuis en courant dans la cour, il est plus rapide que moi et me rattrape aisément. Il me prît au niveau de la taille et me mît sur son dos comme un sac à patate.

-Gajeel, arrête ! Gajeel !

Je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou pleurer. Il me ramène dans les WC, et me plaque dans l'évier et allume l'eau.

-AHHHH ! Mais t'es fou ! Lâche moi ! Gajeel, laisse moi sortir !

Il se recule et regarde d'un air amusé mes vêtements trempés qui me collaient à la peau.

-Faut pas jouer avec moi Crevette !

Il repart, avec un air enjoué après se qu'il vient de se passer. Je rougis légèrement, ce Gajeel est un sacré. Je devrais m'en méfier.

Pendant ce temps du côté de Lucy :

Pffouu ! Ce self est dégueulasse en vrai ! Ça fait déjà une heure qu'on nettoie et je ne vois toujours pas le bout...

Heureusement Erza est là, et par des immenses coups de balais elle frotte, astique le sol.

-Tu es déterminée toi dis donc ! Lui dis-je

-Hé oui, plus vite le sol est propre et plus vite je pourrais dégager d'ici !

Cette fille était plutôt active, elle avait des cheveux rouges que j'enviais beaucoup.

-Tu t'appelles bien Lucy ?

-Oui et toi c'est Erza nan ?

-C'est ça, tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Euh oui j'ai toujours été ici et...

-BON C EST PAS BIENTOT FINI ?! ON DOIT BOSSER PAS BAVARDER !

C'était le camarade d'Erza, Jellal.

-As tu un problème...JELLAL ?!

Erza avait l'air plutôt énervée, et j'aimerais pas être à la place de ce pauvre garçon...

-Non, enfin t'inquiète ! Je disais ça pour rire !

Essayant de se rattraper, Jellal s'enfonce encore plus. Et ils partirent en dispute. Je préfère les laisser et continuer mon boulot sans rien dire.

Quand quelqu'un entra et mit tout le monde d'accord. C'était évidemment ce fumier, Natsu avec ses cheveux rose et son air méprisant. Énervée de le revoir je le questionne :

-Tiens donc ! Monsieur a trouvé le courage de tenir un balais ?

-Comme tu vois, j'ai eu pitié de toi.

-Arrête ton charabia. Pourquoi es tu là ?

Il me regarde avec beaucoup de détermination. Il se rapproche de moi, encore et encore, et ses yeux étaient doux... Son souffle, tendre et chaud, il me touchait presque...Puis il attrape le balais que je tenais :

-Pour balayer.

Il se moquait de moi, et jouait avec mes sentiments, pourquoi avais je été prise par une envie...si particulière ? Il s'éloigne et commence à travailler. Je me remets les idées en place, et trouva une autre occupation puisqu'il avait prit mon balais.

On décide de s'arrêter tous à 11h car dans 30 minutes des lycéens n'allaient pas tardé de manger.

Nous partons chacun de notre côté, à part Jellal et Erza qui partirent ensembles. Je rejoignis Levy, qui m'attendait dans la cour du bas.

-Ne me parle plus de toilettes, ni d'évier, ni de Gajeel jusqu'à la fin de l'année, compris ?

-Pourquoi ? Vas y raconte !

Elle me raconte tout ce qui lui était arrivée, j'étais morte de rire.

-Ma pauvre tu as eu la gueule dans les chiottes ?!

-Pas tout à fait j'ai réussi à me rattraper t'inquiète !

On se quitte après avoir fait un bout de chemin ensemble. J'ai plein de trucs à faire cet aprèm, il faut que je rentre tôt. Je marche sous un soleil éblouissant, il fait vraiment très chaud...

J'arrive enfin à mon appart', je cherche mes clés dans mon sac et l'ouvre.

Il faisait frais ça fait du bien, une odeur de rose planait dans l'air. Posant mes affaires dans l'entrée, je me vautre dans mon lit, et je me met à penser. Cette journée était agréable même si certaines personnes m'ont un peu fait chier, c'était bien. Et puis elle serait peut être moins intéressantes si c'est personnes là n'était pas près de moi.

« Dans le prochain chapitre vous découvrirez un peu la vie de Lucy et de Lévy. Vous découvrirez le Maid latte, là ou Lucy bosse ! Et évidemment des surprises ! »

Lucy

Je me relève et je vais me doucher. L'eau est si agréable et douce. Je ressors et va m'habiller, je prépare mes affaires pour la danse et appelle Levy :

-Hey ! c'est re-moi ! T'es prêtes ? Je viens te chercher dans 10minutes !

-Yep ! Je suis à fond !

Je raccroche, et monte dans ma voiture. La route entre Levy et chez moi est courte, j'arrive donc chez elle en 5 minutes. Elle m'attendait, il était rare de la voir en retard.

-En avant !

On adorait la danse, enfin j'adorais. Levy chantait, on formait un duo. C'était pour un spectacle à la fin de l'année.

-Au fait tu as des idées de danse ? Me demande Levy

-Oui je pense faire quelque chose qui donne des frissons aux gens, style triste.

-Oh lala, ça ne va pas être du gâteau !

-C'est sûr mais on a une année pour bosser ! Et...

Je lui prit les mains.

-Je veux que ce soit parfait.

-Ça le sera t'inquiète.

Arrivé au dojo, on se change et commence à travailler. Je lui donne les paroles de la chanson que j'ai imprimer et lui fait écouter. Levy absorbait la musique, elle avait une oreille musical impressionnante. A la fin elle redresse ses yeux vers moi :

-J'adore, ça va surtout être chaud pour toi ! Tu vas prendre quel type de danse ?

-Je pense mélanger le classique et le contemporain. Ça pourrait donner quelque chose de sympa.

-Ouais, mais tu sais je m'y connais pas en danse, donc c'est toi qui vois.

La première séance se passe super bien, j'essaye de créer des mouvements gracieux et doux. Il faut que la danse soit triste. Levy, elle, s'entraîne et chante. Sa voix est mélodieuse, je l'admire.

La séance terminée je souffle. Je suis claquée et j'ai chaud. Levy me félicite en me donnant une tape sur le dos.

-On a bien taffé !

-Tu m'étonnes ! Bon moi je sais absolument pas quoi faire pour l'instant mais je vais m'entraîner chez moi ! Après le service au Maid je dois terminer vers les 21 heures ce soir. D'ailleurs il est quelle heure ?!

-Heu 18h 30.

-Merde ! Je dois y être à 19h, il faut que je repasse à la douche moi !

Je cours dans tout le dojo, et me jette sous leurs douches. 5Minutes après j'étais sortit.

-Salut ma belle ! Désolé faut que j'y aille !

-Je comprends, je vais rester chanter encore un peu moi !

-Bonne chance alors !

-Bah merci surtout à toi aussi ne te laisse pas faire par les mecs !

-Oui ne t'en fais pas !

Sur ces mots je saute dans ma voiture et pars à toute allure au Maid Latte. Levy elle rentrera à pied, sa maison n'est pas loin. Je me gare sur le parking juste à côté. Arrivant en courant dans le resto, la manager me regarde d'un air interrogateur :

-Lucy, mais qui a t'il ?

-Mon service est à 19h, je suis en retard !

-Oh mais juste d'un quart d'heure, ce n'est rien voyons ! Je sais que tu es très occupé aussi ! Va te changer et détends toi !

-Merci !

Je vais en direction des casiers et me change. La robe de soubrettes est pas très confortable mais j'ai toujours su faire avec. Elle est courte et sert à la poitrine. De grandes bottes me montent jusqu'au genoux. Et un petit bandeau tient mes cheveux en arrière. Je m'incruste dans la salle pour aller chercher les commandes.

Prélèvement

Le chant, me plaisait beaucoup, Lucy avait de bon goûts. Quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir..

-Qui est là ? Demandais je à voix haute.

Une silhouette se dessina dans l'entré plutôt grande et forte. J'eus un moments de recul avant d'apercevoir un Gajeel tout heureux de m'avoir fichu une belle peur.

-Que fais tu là ?

-Je viens m'entraîner, c'est bien un dojo à ce que je sache ! Et toi ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire ! Répondis je

-Ohh ! C'est malheureux ! Tu viens faire du taekwondo ?

-Euhh non pas vraiment...

-Alors quoi ?

-Oh ! Tu m'emmerdes qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

-J'ai envie de savoir c'est tout.

-De toute façon je te laisse la salle, j'ai fini et m'apprêtais à partir.

J'essaye de le contourner, mais il me choppe le bras et me met bien en face de lui.

-Dis moi ce que tu faisais Crevette.

C'était doux même trop doux venant de la part de Gajeel. Je pouvais pas lui cacher, il était tellement mignon... NON ça suffit mais à quoi je pense !

-Lâche moi Gajeel.

Il me sourit mais ne fît rien. Je commence donc à me débattre, mais ça ne sers à rien il est trop fort.

-Bon si je te le dis tu me laisse partir ?

-Bien sur ! Tu me connais !

-Même trop bien... Enfin bref je chantais, je dois m'entraîner pour la semaine culturel à la fin de l'année ! Mais ne le dit à personne Lucy voulait faire une surprise à tout le monde !

Il réfléchit, son regard est plutôt vague.

-OK ! Tu chantes toi, ça m'étonne !

-Pourquoi cela t'étonnes ?

-Parce que je n'imagine pas une petite Crevette chanter sur une scène !

Il rigolait. J'aurais aimé chanter devant lui pour lui clouer le bec, mais Lucy ne veut pas que l'on le montre à qui que ce soit.

-Et bien si tu ne me crois pas tu n'auras qu'a venir la semaine culturel !

-Réserve moi les premiers rangs dans ce cas là ! Dit il en se penchant vers moi et me tapotant le menton. Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy

Les clients se font nombreux ce soir, heureusement que je suis là car le personnel n'aurait pas été suffisant. Je fais des allers retour dans tout le maid latte. Je commence à sentir la fatigue, la rentré plus la danse c'était pas mal dans une journée. Un homme grand et brun me commanda une omelette moe moe. En partant dans la cuisine quelqu'un rentre dans le café. Natsu. Pourquoi lui ? Il faut que je me cache, si il me voit dans un accoutrement pareil il va le dire à tout le lycée et se moquera de moi pour toujours... Je me faufile dans les vestiaires. La manager me voit et me demande :

-Ça va Lucy ? Tu as l'air nerveuse ?

-Euhh... non tout va bien je suis un peu fatiguée c'est tout. Mais ne t'en fais pas !

-Je comprend entre les cours et le service ce n'est pas toujours simple.

-Oui c'est ça, et la danse aussi...

-Tu danses encore ?!

-Oui pourquoi aurais je arrêtée ?

-Je ne sais pas ça fais déjà plus de 10 ans que tu en fais !

-Oui, je suis folle de ça donc les années je ne les vois pas passées !

-Si tu es si fatiguée je pense qu'il serait mieux pour toi de rentrer te reposer.

Jetant un coup d'œil rapide dans la salle pour voir si l'autre débile est là, je prépare mes affaires.

Il est bien là installé à une table avec un ami à lui.

Je me précipite de sortir. Une fois sortit je respire un grand coups. La journée a été longue, il est temps de rentrer et de réviser. Je monte dans ma voiture et démarre. Arrivée chez moi je jette mon sac sur mon lit et commence à me mettre en pyjama, et me met direct au boulot !

Prélèvement

Ce Gajeel! Il m'énerve, comme il me passionne... Que faire ?! Il est toujours là ou je suis. Et à chaque fois il s'amuse avec moi. L'eau de ma douche me faisait du bien, elle était chaude et agréable... Puis mon téléphone sonne. Je sors de cet endroit de bonheur, et m'enroule d'une serviette pour prendre mon portable. C'était Lucy. Je décroche :

-Au?

-Oui salut Levy c'est Lucy !

-Je le savais ça...

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Si si t'inquiète ! Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

-Et ben Erza, une amie que je me suis faites en nettoyant le self ma appelée pour nous informer qu'elle faisait une fête d'intégration chez elle.

-Il y aura toute la classe ?

-Oui

-Et c'est quand ?

-Dimanche soir, soit après demain.

-QUOI ! Mais je n'ai rien à me mettre ! Je vais ressembler à quoi ?

-C'est pour ça j'ai tout prévue, tu fais quoi Samedi ?

-Heuuu... je vais à la bibliothèque je crois.

-Annule ! On va faire des boutiques !

-Génial...je déteste faire du shopping...

-Et bah tant pis pour toi, tu ressembleras à rien !

-OK Ok on y va ...

-Chouette ! Aller, à demain Lévy ! Je passe te chercher !

-A demain !

Je raccroche,et je vais me coucher. Je vais à une soirée ? Jamais je n'ai été invité à une soirée de ma vie ! Il y aura...Gajeel ? Arrête de penser à lui me dit-je !

Je m'endors et rêve de beaucoup de choses, déjà de la fête et du shopping d'aujourd'hui. C'est vrai c'est aujourd'hui et il est...déjà 10 heures ! Je regarde mon portable 6 appels manqués, Lucy va me tuer... Je m'habille à la vitesse de la lumière et sors. La voiture de Lucy était garé juste au pied de mon appart. Je monte dedans comme ci de rien n'était.

-Voyons Lévy t'exagère ! Il est 10 heures !

-Désolé je viens de me réveiller.

-Bon c'est pas grave, on y va !

Le véhicule démarre, et on pars. On allait au centre ville, là ou il y avait énormément de boutiques.

On se gare avec beaucoup de mal, il y avait plus de place. On descend et commence les magasins.

Ils étaient sois trop cher ou sois les fringues étaient moche. Lucy se prit une robe qui lui arrivait à mis-cuisses et qui m'était sa poitrine en valeur. Elle était rouge flamboyante, et bustière. J'en trouve une moi aussi mais elle était trop courte à mon goûts.

Je change de boutique pour aller dans une ou des habits de toutes les couleurs y régnaient. Lucy trouvait cela un peu trop coloré, donc elle alla dans une autre à côté. Moi je trouva mon bonheur dans celle là. Je prit une chemise blanche, des grandes chaussettes montant jusqu'au cuisse et une jupe bleue marine. Ainsi qu'un ruban à mettre dans les cheveux, bleue à pois blanc.

Avec Lucy on se retrouve à la sortit pour aller chercher des chaussures. On prit toute les deux des escarpins. Ceux de Lucy était noir avec plate forme et les miens noirs aussi mais plus bas.

« La fête peut s'annoncer dure pour Lucy ! Dans ce chapitre beaucoup d'humour et d'amour ! Et une rencontre extraordinaire ! »

Lucy

Dimanche arrive vite, il était 18h. Je me prépare. Ma robe est superbe j'en suis folle ! J'y rajoute une ceinture brillante qui va à merveille avec mes bracelets, enfile mes chaussures et me maquille. Je me brosse aussi. Mes yeux étaient bien marqués par l'eye liner, et mes lèvres rouge cerise. Mon chignon donne un air décoiffé que j'apprécie beaucoup. Je suis prête, je vais chercher Lévy. Elle était à couper le souffle, elle faisait plus mature, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

-Tu es magnifique !

-Tu ne t'es pas regardé Lucy !

Le voyage se faisait dans des compliment et la bonne humeur évidemment !

Arriver à destination, on descend de la voiture. Toute notre classe y était, or je ne les connais presque pas. Ils nous regardent avec un regard intrigué. Je me sentais mal. Erza arrive et se stoppe net.

-On ne peut pas être aussi belle, mon dieu les filles vous vous êtes donné à fond !

-T'as bien dit une fête ? Alors oui on s'est donné à fonds !

Je parviens à voir Natsu à l'autre bout de la maison. Il me dévore de ses yeux. Je rougis, il était tellement beau. Un T-shirt moulant ses muscles et un jean magnifique. Il me fait un sourire malicieux, je détourne donc mon regard de son corps.

-Tiens la Crevette !

Lévy se retourne pour voir apparaître Gajeel. Il me regarde d'un air mauvais.

-Et l'autre cinglé...

Je m'approche pour essayer de lui en coller une, mais quelqu'un me retient par le bras. Une main chaude, tendre et douce. Une odeur agréable, Natsu.

-Écoute, tu es tellement belle que se serait dommage d'abîmer tes habits en te battant contre Gajeel, tu ne crois pas ?

-Arrête...

-Que j'arrête quoi ?!

Il s'approche de moi et son souffle est tiède. Je voulais reculer, mais impossible mon corps ne m'écoute pas.

Ses yeux dans les miens, il me force à abandonner, non je ne peux pas, je resterais face à lui !

-Tu espères quoi comme ça ? Lui demandais-je

Il se rapproche encore, cette fois je recule, il était collé à moi. Il sourit et m'annonce :

-Tu vois, j'ai gagné.

Il repartit en direction du bar. Lévy me questionne :

-J'ai du louper quelque chose là ?

-Nan, tu n'as rien raté, je ne sais même ce qui ce passe.

Je vais me prendre un whisky martini avec des olives.

-Vas-y mollo avec l'alcool Lucy... Me prévient Lévy.

-Je suis là pour me détendre et m'amuser, pas pour rester sobre toute la nuit !

Je dansais, je voulais oublier les devoirs qui étaient déjà nombreux, mon job et aussi cet idiot.

-Lévy danse avec moi !

Je l'attrape et l'a fait tourner dans tout les sens. Ont s'amusaient comme des folles. La musique change, c'était un slow, je me redirige vers le bar. Et reprend un verre. L'alcool glissait dans mon œsophage en abondance, cela me brûlait l'estomac.

-C'était quoi au fait ?

A vrai dire j'ai bu quelque chose d'inconnu, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop fort car je suis déjà pas mal bourré.

-Du Mojito

Ah merde, bon c'est mon dernier, il faut que je fasse attention. J'ai vraiment mal à la tête, tout bouge autour de moi je sors en courant et m'écroule dans l'herbe. Une jeune fille avec des cheveux bleue comme ceux de Lévy m'aborde :

-Vous allez bien ?

-Ouuu...iii enfin non, je me sens mal ne restez pas à côté je risque de dégueuler.

La fille s'écarte et attend. Me voyant rien faire elle se décide à me relever.

-Vous avez bien trop bu, c'est vraiment idiot !

-Nan je tiens pas l'alcool c'est tout... Je m'appelle Lucy.

-Et moi Juvia ! Juvia va vous aidez vous en faîtes pas !

-Tu peux me tutoyer ça me stress !

Je commence à retrouver mon esprit, ma tête me fait toujours souffrir mais moins.

-C'est bon ne t'en fais pas tu peux aller t'amuser j'arrive à tenir debout toute seule, ça va mieux.

-T'en es sure ?

-Oui oui aller ne t'en fais pas !

Elle part vers ses amies, en me lançant quelque regards pour voir si je tenais sur mes jambes.

Je lui fît un sourire pour lui annoncé que tout va bien.

Je rentre à l'intérieur car je commence à avoir froid, je croise Natsu

-Oh, la gueule que t'as ! Tu ne crois pas que tu as un peu trop bu ?

-Laisse moi, je suis pas d'humeur là !

-Je vois t'es complètement bourrée.

-Je suis pas bourrée !

-Ah oui ?

Il se penche vers moi, pour sentir mon souffle. Il s'éloigne et m'annonce :

-Oh que si, t'as bu combien de verres ?

-Je sais pas je les ai pas compté ! Tu crois que j'ai que ça à foutre !

Je suis fatiguée, il faut que je me calme. Je commence à perdre l'équilibre. Mon corps part en arrière. Or une main me rattrape aux hanches et me hisse.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher...Lucy.

Il est si gentil, attentionné. Ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Il me tient encore, je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'attends, je ne pouvais plus bouger par peur de tomber. Ou est Lévy, dîtes moi qu'elle n'a pas bu autant que moi ! Non, elle est plus raisonnable, elle. Je regrette d'avoir autant consommé.

Natsu attendait patiemment que je réagisse. Mais je ne fît rien. Alors il me prit en sac à patate et n'emmène dans un lit, à l'écart de la fête et m'y dépose. Qu'allait il faire, je rougis comme une tomate.

-N'espère rien Lucy !

Il sourit, il avait bien vu que je rougissais. La honte...Il repartit faire la fête, me laissant seule là.

Le sommeil me prît aussitôt.

Lévy

Je dansais cette fête est vraiment bien, je me suis fais beaucoup d' je me demandais ou était Lucy. Je demande à Gajeel qui était à côté de moi, mais voir l'état dans lequel il est ne me rassure pas. Voyant la touffe de Natsu j'accoure.

-Natsu ! Tu ne serais pas ou es Lucy ?

-Si, elle est couchée, complètement HS.

-Merde je lui avais dit d'y aller doucement !

-On va dire qu'elle ne t'as pas écouté sur ce coups !

Il rigolait, ce mec est vraiment une pourriture, Lucy est dans un état d'ivresse pure et lui il rigole comme un débile ! Je lui en colle une.

-T'es vraiment qu'un connard Natsu ! Je croyais que tu l'appréciais, et que tu aurais pu la retenir un peu ! Mais non, toi tu l'as regardé se bourrer la gueule, en te foutant de sa tronche !

Il me regarde d'un air sérieux.

-Je pensais qu'elle serait assez grande pour se réguler.

Je pars vers les chambres. Je vois Lucy coucher, elle dormait paisiblement.

-Lucy, je me suis fais un sang d'encre alors que tu te tapes un somme.

Je rigolais doucement, et me couche à ses côtés.

Natsu

Cette fille, Lucy est vraiment folle. Elle voulait se tuer ou quoi ? En pensant à elle je souris. Je retourne vers Gajeel.

-T'as copine c'est vraiment une chiasse ! Elle m'en a collé une !

-Lévy ? Ma copine ? Pff, il faut se calmer mon pote ! Et puis t'as du la mériter, car une crevette comme elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !

-J'ai rien mérité du tout !Bref, tu les as vu ?

-Oui, ils sont actuellement dehors, tu crois qu'il faut qu'on y aille ?

-Non, pas devant tout le monde.

-Tu sais je pense qu'il faudrait les laisser, et si ils font une conneries...

-Adieux Sting et Rogue !

-Tu m'as prit ma phrase mais oui.

Je m'adosse au mur et réfléchit.

-Comment va ta cinglé ?

-Lucy ? Oh, bah Lévy est allé la voir écoute elle aura la gueule de bois demain. Mais je pense qu'elle avait ses raisons. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je t'ai vu la porter.

-Ah oui, elle était tellement ivre qu'elle pouvait plus marcher.

Lucy

La lumière qui traverse la fenêtre me réveille. Il était tard, environ 11heures je crois. Je me retourne et aperçois Lévy encore toute endormie. Elle est trop mignonne en dormant me dis je.

Elle ouvre ses yeux et me parle :

-Il est quel jour ?

C'est vrai quel jour étions nous ? Hier c'était Dimanche, donc aujourd'hui...Lundi !?

-Merde on devrait être en cours !

On se lève à une allure folle. On se prépare, ma tête est vraiment moche, je me maquille et me recoiffe en vitesse. Je me mets un habit confortable que j'avais prévue et sors suivi de Lévy de la maison d'Erza. Je grimpe dans ma voiture et fonce au lycée. On se rend direct à la salle 212. On frappe et rentre.

-Mlle Heartifilia et Mlle Macgarden, c'est uniquement le deuxième jour de cours et vous trouvez le moyen d'y arriver en retard au deux.

-Madame je suis désolée, je vous assure ce n'est nullement intentionnel !

-Je m'en fiche Mlle Heartfilia, avec un non respect du professeur je me dois de vous virez de cours.

-Comment ?! Mais attendez je vous respecte ! Je suis terriblement désolée !

-Je le sais vous vous êtes excusé déjà deux fois, maintenant sortez de ma salle.

-Je...

Je me résigne à poursuivre, je jette un regard d'un air déboussolé à ma classe, surtout à Natsu.

Il était vide aucune émotions sur son visage.

Je sors suivis de Lévy, et referme la porte.

-Chouette, on fait quoi maintenant ?

-Aucune idée, on rentre chez nous ?

-Ah merde ! J'avais dit à Erza qu'on mangerait avec elle ! Il est 11h passé, on a qu'a l'attendre ?

-Ouais...

On pars en direction de la cour et s'installe sur notre banc avec city of Magnolia. On attend, on s'ennuie quand deux hommes viennent nous aborder. L'un était blond et l'autre brun. Ils étaient costaud mais sans plus.

-Salut je suis Sting, et lui c'est Rogue !

-Enchanté Lucy et elle, Lévy !

-Vous n'avez pas cours ?

-Euh si... On a été viré.

-Mme Bargnot ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Elle vire tout le monde de ses cours, elle est hyper chiante !

-C'est clair, nous on est comme deux connes maintenant au milieu du lycée.

On parle avec Sting et Rogue pendant toute l'heure, ils sont vraiment sympathique. Lévy à l'air d'apprécier particulièrement Rogue. Elle était tellement mignonne avec lui. Le jeune homme brun était très discret, c'est d'ailleurs ça que Lévy aimait. Quand la sonnerie retentit, les cours sont terminés.

-Vous voulez manger avec nous ? Demande Sting

-Oh désolé on doit attendre nos amis.

-Tu les retrouvera au self.

Il se rapprochait de moi, je ne sais pourquoi mais je me sentais mal, je recule. Puis Natsu arrive et se met entre lui et moi :

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là Sting ? Demande-t-il avec un ton agressif.

-Comme tu le vois je me suis fais de nouvelles amies.

Gajeel était là aussi au près de Lévy, il se méfiait de Rogue.

Erza attendait patiemment

-Bon les gars c'est fini ! Le combat de coqs est terminé !

Sting contourne Natsu, et me fait la bise.

-Au revoir Lucy, ravi de t'avoir rencontré !

Je lui souris en guise de réponse. Rogue fît de même avec Lévy, mais Gajeel ne le laissa pas s'approcher.

-Casses toi sale merde !

Lévy mécontente réplique :

-Gajeel! Pour qui te prends tu ?

Elle le pousse et embrasse Rogue sur la joue. Ils repartent par ou ils sont venus.

Erza, se retourne et me questionne avec Lévy :

-C'est quoi votre problème à vous ?!

-Attend tu peux nous expliquer ? Qu'est ce qu'ont à fait de mauvais ?

-Tu sais qui sont ces personnes Lucy ?

-Oui ce sont Sting et Rogue, des hommes hyper sympas !

-Oui mais nan ! Tu connais quoi sur eux ?

-Bah pas grand choses puisque que vous vous êtes ramenés avant !

Jellal arriva et calma Erza :

-C'est bon, elle ne sais pas qui ils sont.

-La seule chose auquel on m'a dit de me méfier c'est de toi !

Je pointe le doigt en direction de Natsu. Il écarquille les yeux mais ne semble pas surpris.

-Et de toi !

Je désigne Gajeel.

-Qui t'as dit ça ? Me demande Natsu d'une voix étouffé.

-C'est moi ! Lévy prit la parole.

-J'ai dit à Lucy de faire attention à vous et au duo Sabertooth, je ne sais pas encore à quoi le duo de ces derniers ressemble mais j'ai entendu des rumeurs me dire que vous ne vous entendez pas !

-Les deux hommes qui étaient vers vous sont Sting et Rogue de Sabertooth.

J'écarquille les yeux, ils n'ont pourtant pas l'air mauvais.

-Bon allons manger, fît Gajeel

Notre groupe partît manger. On retrouve à une table Juvia la fille qui m'avait aidé lors de la fête et un garçon aux cheveux bleus foncé.

Le repas se fît dans le plus grand silence. J'étais pensive je ne savais plus ou donner de la tête, en qui devrais je croire ? Je romps le silence :

-Lévy, n'oublie pas d'être au dojo ce soir à 17h.

-Ouais.

Les personnes attablés à mes côtés nous regardèrent.

-Qu'y a t-il au dojo ? Demande Erza

-On ne peut pas vraiment t'en parler, tu verras à la semaine culturel !

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est dans longtemps !

-Désolé mais tu devras attendre !

-Ok je serais patiente alors.

-Moi je sais!crie Gajeel

-Comment y es tu au courant ?!

-Crevette me l'a dit !

-Lévy ! On avait dit qu'on voulait garder ça secret !

-Excuse moi Lucy...

Natsu qui était à côté de moi me chuchote à l'oreille :

-Et moi tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

Je frissonne, je tourne ma tête pour être face à lui :

-Non...

Il sourit et me fait des yeux suppliants. Je ne remarque que à ce moment là, à quel point il est beau.

Il se retourne vers Gajeel :

-Tu me le diras toi ?

-Ah non désolé Natsu je dois garder ça secret, Crevette m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire !

-Vous faites chier !

«Beaucoup de jalousie dans ce chapitre et encore plus dans le prochain ! Gray prendra la parole ainsi que Juvia. Des déceptions, des choix importants ! Tout ça dans le prochain ! »

Natsu

Le repas est terminé, tout le monde retourne en cours. Je marchais derrière tout ce peloton. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer les hanches de Lucy. Elle était tellement bien formée. Jellal me donna un coup de coude, et me fît non de la tête. Je lui sourit.

-T'es qu'un imbécile !

-Tu t'es regardé Jellal ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? questionne Erza

-Oh rien, répondant en même temps avec Jellal.

Le cours commence. J'étais encore à côté de Lucy. Elle en était pas fière ! Elle me tourna le dos pendant toute l'heure. Elle m'amusait.

-Tu comptes me faire la gueule encore longtemps ? Je ne sais même pas ce que je t'ai fait.

Elle ne dit rien. Je me résigne à continuer, tant pis.

-J'ai gagné, dit elle avec une toute petite voix.

Elle se retourne vers moi.

-Parce qu'on jouait là ? Demandais-je

-C'est à chaque fois ce que tu me dis, alors oui.

Les cours se terminent, il était 16h. Je sors de la salle. Sting était à la sortie. Il sourit à Lucy qui était derrière moi.

-Salut Luce ! Désolé pour tout à l'heure je n'ai pas vraiment pus finir de me présenter.

-Oui moi non plus, tu as fini les cours là ?

-Ouais depuis 12h en fait, mais je voulais te revoir.

-Ah oui et pourquoi ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, mes poings se crispèrent, ce mec je vais le butter ! Pourquoi est ce que je me mets dans un état pareil ? Lucy côtoie qui elle veut ! Sauf que c'est Sting.

Il lui prend une mèche de ses cheveux et l'enroule dans ses doigts :

-J'aimerais faire plus humble connaissance avec toi...

Lucy était rouge comme une tomate, elle avait peur et était gêné.

-Heu... comment ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire.

Il lui soufflait dans le cou, il voulait lui sauté dessus ça se voyait, il en mourrait d'envie.

J'attrape sa main qui était dans les cheveux de Lucy, et la sert, si fort qu'il manque de s'écrouler en pleurant.

-Dégage...

De la fumé sortait de mon corps bouillant. Mes yeux devinrent rouge écarlate. Merde j'allais trop loin, je le lâche et part du lycée. Quelqu'un me courra après, Gajeel. Il me chope par le bras et me force à se retourner. Mon visage remplit d'écailles rouges et marron le surprit.

-Calme toi mec, t'as péter les plombs là. Il va falloir tout recommencé depuis le début si tu n'arrives plus à te gérer !

-Pendant des années j'ai réussi à être stable, alors pourquoi maintenant, je n'y arrive plus ?

Lucy

Natsu était partit si vite qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Une chose est sûre il avait éloigné Sting. Son bras était lacéré, comme brûlé.

-Est ce que ça va ?

-Ton copain est fou Lucy, ne traîne pas avec ce danger public. Il pourrait te faire du mal, tu sais ce que l'on dit a son sujet ?

Gray arrive derrière moi :

-Et ce que l'on dit du tiens ? Tu le sais ça aussi ?

Sting n'en dit pas plus, il partit. Je me retourne vers Gray :

-En qui dois je croire Gray ? Sting me dit de me méfier de Natsu et Erza me dit de me méfier de Sting. Je sais plus ou donner de la tête.

Il me regarde longuement et puis finit par me dire :

-Tu ne dois croire qu'en toi. N'écoute pas les autres. Ne déteste pas Sting ou Natsu parce qu'on t'a dit de t'en méfier. Tu dois écouter ton cœur, seul lui peut te le dire.

-Merci Gray, je te connais pas depuis longtemps mais je peux dire que tu es une bonne personne. Et tu as une grande admiratrice !

Je jette un coups d'œil à Juvia qui observait la scène derrière la porte.

Il me chuchote à l'oreille pour pas qu'elle entende :

-Je sais.

Il partit et aussitôt Juvia se jeta sur moi :

-Il t'a dit quoi ? Tu n'as pas le droit de prendre monsieur Gray ! Il est à Juvia !

-Juvia, ne t'en fais pas ton « monsieur Gray » ne m'intéresse pas.

Elle se calme, et me fît un signe de la main pour s'excuser.

-Bon à demain Juvia !

-A demain Lucy !

Je rentre chez moi et me prépare pour aller au Maid.

Gris

Mon cours commence, j'enfile mes patins, me jette sur la piste et m'échauffe. Je fais des mouvements lent pour le moment puis ils deviennent plus saccadés. Mon instructeur arrive et me crit :

-Gray ! Viens voir par là !

Je patine jusqu'à lui.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai une nouvelle qui vient au cours de débutant mais qui a un don. J'aimerais que tu l'entraîne et que vous formiez un duo. Qui sait vous pourrez aller peut être au championnat !

-J'ai toujours été seul, je ne formerais de duo avec personne.

-Gray, c'est un ordre, si tu veux progresser il faut savoir accepter l'aide des autres.

-Quelle aide peut m'apporter une débutante ?

-Je te l'ai dit elle est douée, il faut juste qu'elle réussisse à réveiller ce talent qui est enfouie en elle !

-Elle vient quand ?

-Dans 30 minutes, le temps que tu finisses ton échauffement.

-D'ACCORD.

Même si cette idée de danser avec quelqu'un ne me plaisait pas, j'y étais contraint. Peut être cela pourrait m'améliorer ?

Je fais mon échauffement tranquillement, puis des figures simples. J'adorais ce sport, mes patins ne faisaient qu'un avec la glace. Les 30 minutes passèrent rapidement, et une jeune fille au cheveux bleus entra dans la patinoire, cette fille je la connais... Juvia. Génial, je vais devoir danser avec une nenette qui est folle amoureuse de moi. Putain, je glisse jusqu'au fond de la patinoire, et continue mon entraînement.

-Et, ne fais pas ton timide, viens là ! M'ordonne mon entraîneur.

Avec ma capuche sur la tête, je m'avance vers lui enfin vers eux. Je me redresse, et croise son regard. Elle manque d'hurler, ses yeux étaient écarquillés.

-Ah bah vous vous connaissez déjà apparemment ! Bien les présentations n'auront donc pas a se faire ! Juvia, montre donc à Gray se que tu sais faire !

-Euhh cela ne fais pas longtemps que je patine, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

-Ne t'en fais pas, nous ne sommes pas là pour te juger !

-Bien, j'y vais.

Elle descend sur la glace, et commence ses enchaînements, elle est douée certes, légère, gracieuse, mais pas à l'aise sur ses patins. Elle n'est pas sûre de se qu'elle fait. Je chuchote à l'oreille de mon coach :

-Elle n'est pas doué c'est une perte de temps...

Malheureusement Juvia l'a entendue, elle baissa les yeux et loupa son mouvements, et tomba raide sur le sol gelé. Elle n'osait pas se relever, honteuse sans doute, et elle avait de quoi !

-C'est uniquement la 3ème fois qu'elle met le pied sur la glace, je lui donnerais le temps qu'il faudra pour s'adapter.

-Comme vous voudrez !

Je prît mes affaires et sortit de la patinoire en vitesse.

Juvia

Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. C'est si déstabilisant de se faire critiquer par la personne qu'on admire, qu'on chérit le plus au monde... Je me suis effondrée devant lui. Le coach vînt me relever :

-Aller, debout ne t'en fais pas Gray est aussi froid que cette glace. Mais il peut s'accrocher à une personne, et une fois accroché il ne peut plus s'en détacher. Il ne faut jamais loupé sa chance avec lui. T'as tout ou t'as rien. Lui tout à l'air simple pour lui, tu dois croire que aussitôt sur la glace, aussitôt il a été mon meilleur élève ? Mais non, Gray s'est toujours entraîné d'arrache pied pour réussir, il veut toujours surpasser les autres. Il est comme ça, et faut pas lui en vouloir. Peut être est-il froid qu'avec les personnes qu'il apprécie ?

Le coach repart après m'avoir relevée. Je me décide à rentrer chez moi. En rentrant, je croise Lucy dans le transco.

-Tient Juvia ! Ça va ?

-Non, rien ne va ! Aujourd'hui à la patinoire, Juvia a appris que désormais elle allait s'entraîner avec monsieur Gray qu'elle aime tant. Le coach lui a demander de montrer à monsieur Gray, ce que Juvia savait faire. Et juvia s'est affalé devant monsieur Gray, et il a traité Juvia d'incapable !

-Juvia ...

Lucy me prît dans ses bras, cette fille est si gentille. J'espère pouvoir être présente à ses côtés quand elle aussi aura besoin de moi.

-Je devrais peut être tout arrêter... C'est vrai je suis nul, et Gray me déteste. Après une chute pareil tu veux que je passe pour quoi ?

-Juvia, tu ne dois en aucun cas t'arrêter pour une personne. La chute n'est pas un échec, l'échec c'est de rester là ou on est tombé.

-C'est de qui cette citation ?

-Aucune idée, je l'ai trouvé sur Facebook !

Ont rigolaient, elle avait réussi a me redonner le sourire. Elle a raison, je vais persévérer et montrer à Gray de quoi je suis capable ! Les portes du transo s'ouvrent et Lucy descend.

-Aller à demain Juvia !

-Oui, aller à plus !

Je me retrouva seule.

Les jours passent chacun se débrouillait avec leurs problèmes. Puis des nouvelles surgissent :

Lévy

Arrivant au lycée, pleins de personnes se jettent sur moi

-Lévy tu es au courant on a pas cours aujourd'hui !

Je saute de joie, il faut que je retrouve Lucy. Je traverse la cour et croise Gajeel :

-T'as vu on a pas cours aujourd'hui Crevette, tu vas rester ?

-Nan, nan du con je vais rester toute la journée ici pour bosser alors qu'il y a un grand soleil !

-De ta part ça ne me choquerais pas !

-Tu ne me connais pas Gajeel, qu'est ce que t'en sais ?

Je le contourne et pars. Je vois enfin la chevelure blonde de Lucy.

-Hé ! Luce ! T'as vu on a pas cours !

Elle se retourne avec son grand sourire.

-Oui c'est génial on peut demander le gymnase pour danser nan ?

-Grave !

On part demander au surveillant et a la CPE le gymnase. Ils acceptèrent de l'ouvrir pour notre classe. Ce qui fait que l'on se retrouve avec Erza, , Juvia,et Gray

J'installe mes fiches de chant, pendant que Lucy se prend des tapis.

-Et vous allez faire quoi ? Nous demande Erza

-On va s'entraîner pour la semaine culturel !

-Ah ok !

Je n'ose pas chanter devant tout ce monde...

Lucy attendant mon départ me questionne :

-Lévy ?

Je commence, je chante le mieux que je peux. Lucy dansait, elle avait bien avancer dans sa chorée.

Puis ce rêve prit fin, je m'arrête de chanter et Lucy de danser. Erza nous regardaient avec un air incrédule. Je me sentis gênée.

-C'était si nul que ça ? Lui demandais-je.

-Tu veux rire ! Je tire cette gueule parce que vous étiez formidable !

Gray et Juvia faisaient un peu la même tête.

-Mais on a quasiment rien fait, que ce que nous avions inventé, il nous reste encore 3 mois pour faire quelque chose d'encore mieux !

-Eh ben, moi je trouve déjà ça impressionnant ! Pas vous ?

Elle s'était retournée vers Juvia et Gray, ils répondirent d'un hochement de tête, tellement ils étaient choqués.

Je rigole et les remercies. J'espère que Gajeel appréciera lui aussi. Pourquoi je pense à ça ?! C'est pas possible Lévy arrête !

Natsu

Comme aujourd'hui nous n'avons pas eu cours, moi et Gajeel sommes allés dans une salle de sport. On a taffé comme des tarés. Tellement longtemps et durement qu'en ressortant je ne sentais pas mon corps. Gajeel lui semblait dans le même état que moi.

-Putain la prochaine fois j'y vais mollo !

-Chochotte va ! T'es pas une nana tout de même !

-Nan mais là... C'était trop dur.

Je me moquais de lui, puis toutes mes pensées se retourne comme à leurs habitudes sur elle. Et ce Sting...

-On va faire quoi de Sting et Rogue ? Si on leurs laisse trop de liberté, ils vont finir par empiéter sur notre territoire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?me dit Gajeel qui a lu dans mes pensées.

-Je sais, je ne veux pas la garder pour moi, mais je veux juste la protéger de ce salaud !

-Et lui, il se dit sans doute la même chose !

-Non, car il voit Lucy comme une histoire d'un soir, et l'utilisera contre moi. Il sait que cette fille est mon point faible.

-Et bien fait la devenir ton point fort.

« Chacun on leurs problèmes. De l'amour flotte dans l'air, c'est évident ! De la jalousie, de la déception mais surtout de l'amitié ! Les jours passent quand une terrible nouvelles fait surface ! »

Natsu

Le lycée est plongé dans le calme complet. Je questionne mon entourage pour connaître la raison du silence de mort. Apparemment des élèves se sont fait kidnappés. On ne sait pas encore qui mais il y a une demande de rançon au proviseur. Je cherche Gajeel et le trouve rapidement, pas compliqué de le louper avec sa tignasse.

-C'est vrai ce qui se passe ? C'est pas une blague ?

-Je sais pas après tout je ne dois pas connaître les personnes qui ce sont fait kidnappé. Je n'ai rien à perdre !

-Ouais mais ça me fait chier quand même, j'aimerais bien connaître le connard qui a fait ça. J'envie de péter la gueule à quelqu'un ce serait une bonne raison !

-« La violence est le langage des simples d'esprits »

-Heu c'est quoi Gajeel ?

-J'sais pas c'est Crevette qui fait que de me sortir ça !

On rigole, puis on les cherches du regard mais on ne les trouves pas. On demande à Juvia, Gray et Erza mais personne ne les a vu. On fouille tout le collège, jusqu'à se taper l'incruste dans les toilettes des filles. Enfin c'était pas désagréable mais bon... On commence à paniquer serais ce possible ? Avec Gajeel on se lance un regard plein d'inquiétude. On leur a déjà envoyé pleins d'SMS, mais aucune des deux ne répond.

-Me dit pas que ces connards on prît MA Crevette !

Gajeel était vénère. Et moi n'en parlons pas... On fulminait, il fallait que l'on se calme...

-Gajeel, calmes toi on va trouver une solution ! Demandons déjà au proviseur de qui il s'agit, ça se trouve ce ne sont même pas elles !

C'est ce que l'ont fît, on alla frapper à la porte du proviseur. Je m'approche dangereusement vers lui, une démarche nerveuse et rapide.

-Qui a été kidnappé monsieur ?!

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire ! Et ne vous en faites pas cette affaire sera bientôt réglée !

Je le prît par le col et le soulève du sol.

-Écouter m'sieur, vous avez intérêt de me dire de qui il s'agit, sinon...je dis à tout le monde que vous êtes un homosexuel !

Je sentis les yeux de Gajeel se poser sur moi d'un air interrogateur.

-Depuis quand et comment le saviez vous ?

-Le début de l'année, et tout simplement j'observe les gens. J'ai vu votre petit André.

-Très bien très bien, il s'agit de Lévy Macgarden et Lucy Heartfilia.

-Elles sont ou ?

-Je ne sais pas, je crois que leurs appels venait du Grézille.

Je le lâche et rejoint Gajeel qui était sur le point de péter un plombs.

-C'est pas bon le Grézille est un quartier très mal famé.

La panique nous envahie, vont elles biens ? Je l'espère. Lucy est une personne spéciale pour moi, le simple fait d'être avec elle me rassure et me rend heureux. J'aimerais la savoir en sécurité.

Je sortis du bureau à mes talons un Gajeel bien énervé. Il fulminait, sa colère était tellement élevée, que je pouvais sentir son aura noire à des kilomètres ! Je tenta de le calmer, en vain. On se dirigea vers les grilles du lycée, les escaladèrent, et marchant droit devant nous en route pour le Grézille.

Je suivais Gajeel car je ne connaissais que de nom. En quelques minutes on y était. Il fallait maintenant les trouver. Mais surtout trouver ceux qui ont osés faire ça et qui vont le regretter. On passa au peigne fin les ruelles, on chercha dans les coins et même dans les maisons certaine fois, quand les personnes voulaient bien nous accueillir. On demanda des renseignements, si ils avaient vu quoi que ce soit de suspect. Les habitants de cet endroits étaient pauvres, et misérables. Ils avaient mauvais caractère et ne connaissaient nullement la politesse.

-Auriez vous vu quelque chose d'inhabituel aujourd'hui ?

-QUOI ?! Des sauterelles ?

Gajeel se retourne vers moi :

-Je te l'avais dit c'est inutile, ils sont con et ne comprenne rien !C'est une perte de temps !

-Non, écoutez, des choses inhabituels ?

-AHH!Mais faut articuler mon petit monsieur je suis sourd comme un pot moi maintenant !

-Donc ?

-Euh... Je crois pas, vous savez dans cette banlieue beaucoup de choses inhabituels se passent !

Ma patience s'estompe. Je poursuis mon chemin en essayant d'interroger des personnes plus « normal ».

Gajeel avait du mal à me suivre.


	3. Chapitre 3

Lucy

Je sanglotais, ma vue se brouillait. Tout autour de moi bougeait. J'étais attachée par les bras. Lévy, elle, était ficelée à une chaise, ce qui l'a forçait à me regarder. Ce Sting, était là, en train de me toucher un peu partout. J'essayais en vain de me dégager.

-Pourquoi me fais tu cela ?!

-Tu as quelque chose que je veux !

-Et quoi ?!

-Quelque chose... Il commence à me touché le ventre

-Ne me touche pas !

J'essayais de le frapper, mais rien à faire je n'y arrivais pas. Il faufila sa main sous mon T-shirt, et bientôt sous mon soutien-gorge. Je hurle, et lui crache dessus. Il recule de quelques pas, et resserre les cordes. Il partit en direction de Lévy et la déplaça pour qu'elle soit bien face à moi.

-Regarde bien, ma puce. Regarde ton amie. J'espère que cela te donnera une leç prît un morceaux de tissus par terre et me 'enfila autour de la bouche.

Il ramassa un fouet à mes pieds. Il le leva et le rabaissa d'un coup sec. Je voulais hurler mais le bandeau m'en empêcha. La corde s'enfonça dans ma peau blanche. La chair y restait collée, le sang giclait. Il m'épluchait la peau. Mon souffle devint saccadé. Mon pouls s'accélère. La vie m'abandonne. Des sanglots retentirent, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

-Je pourrais te tuer Lucy, n'en doute pas, et c'est d'ailleurs ce que je vais faire mais je préfère faire durer le plaisir au maximum...

Lévy hurlait, du moins essayait. Elle était en pleure. Elle voulait ne rien voire, quitter cet endroit.

Je reprit mon calme, et pointa du menton le couteau qu'elle avait aux pieds. Elle le vit et d'un coup de pieds l'envoie en l'air , et le rattrape avec ses mains de derrières. Elle se défit de la corde. Sting était trop occupé à changé son matériel de torture pour la voire.

Elle partit et sortit par la porte entre ouverte. Je pleure encore plus, j'étais seule et j'allais mourir dans d'atroce souffrance...

Lévy

Je cours à en perdre haleine, mes jambes me lâchèrent d'un coup, et je tombe. Mais je m'écroule dans quelque chose de moelleux, une odeur familière flottait dans l'air. Je le reconnut sans ouvrir les yeux, Gajeel. Mes larmes dégoulinaient en abondance, j'avais connu l'horreur. Mais le pire c'est que Lucy y était encore.

-Crevette ! Ça va ? Et qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Il me serrait dans ses bras, si fort que j'en avais du mal à respirer.

-Lucy...

Et je m'écroule, puis plus rien.

Lucy

Ma peau me brûlait. Mes os étaient brisés. Je voyais trouble, bientôt je ne verrais même plus rien.

Mes jambes ne me portaient plus. C'était ces cordes qui me lacérait les poignées qui me soutenait encore. J'étais pendu par les bras. Je me décide à fermer mes yeux et me laisser aller ou dieu le voulait. Puis un bruit retentit, quelqu'un pénétra dans la salle. Tout s'accéléra, une bagarre commença. Je n'entendis pas le reste je m'évanouis avant.

Natsu

A peine rentrer que Gajeel c'était jeté sur Sting. Il l'assommait de ses poings. Il était déchaîné, et ce n'était pas moi qui allait l'en empêcher. Je jette un coup d'œil dans la salle et cherche Lucy. Je la vit. Ce n'était même plus la Lucy que je connaissais, non c'était plutôt un cadavre complètement dépecé.

Je cours vers elle, et détache les cordes qui la retenait. Aussitôt avoir coupé celle ci, Lucy s'affale sur le sol.

-Lucy ! Réponds moi! Lucy !

Elle ne réagissais pas, plus rien n'émettais de son corps que ce soit du souffle, de la chaleur ou même des battements de son cœur. Mes dents se crispent, la rage m'envahit, je me retourne vers Gajeel et Sting. Gajeel me vit et se sauva direct après avoir vu mon regard. Des écailles envahirent ma peau, des cornes poussent sur ma peau et des ailes sortent de mon dos. Sting sembla effaré devant cet vision de moi qu'il ne connaissais pas.

-Je vois que Rogue ne s'est pas trompé à ton sujet. Il m'avait prévenu que tu serais un adversaire de taille.

-Où est Rogue ? Je pose cet question dans un ton sec.

-Tu ne comprends rien Natsu ! Si je fais ça c'est pour ta survie ainsi que la mienne ! Lévy n'est qu'un leurre et Lucy, un sacrifice.

Sans prévenir et dans une vitesse impressionnante je lui saute dessus. C'est ainsi que commence un combats rempli de violence, de haine, de vengeance et de tristesse.

Mes poings volèrent dans touts les sens. Un aura meurtrier flottait au tour de moi. D'un coup de pied que je n'avais pas vu venir, il m'envoie à l'autre bout de la salle. J'arrive tout juste à m'arrêter avant d'écraser Lucy. Il envoya une bourrasque de lumière sur moi, mais je l'esquive. Elle allait tout droit sur elle. Je me jette donc sur son dos, et la serre. Je la protégerais coûte que coûte.

-Cela ne sert à rien, elle est morte maintenant et au bonheur de tout le monde.

Je refusais de le croire. Lucy ne pouvait pas me laisser, ce n'est pas vrai. Je rassemble mon énergie, je me concentre. Je vais lui envoyer cette énergie, d'un coup. En espérant que ça l'achève. Je me détend, et attends Puis ça partit. La salle s'enflamma. Sting n'eut à peine le temps de hurler. Il était piéger dans cette boule de feu. Il hurlait, le voir souffrir me fît un bien fous. Après plusieurs minutes de souffrances je décide de mettre fin à ses jours. J'écarte mes mains et les claquèrent les une dans les autres. La boule explosa avec le corps de Sting. Ce pouvoir était si fort qu'il me prit toute mon énergie. Je m'agenouille, épuisé de ce combat, et respire. Je me dirige vers Lucy.

-Lucy, je t'en supplie ! Lève toi aller ! LUCY !

Je hurlais, les larmes coulent et tombent sur ce visage sublime que j'aurais tant aimé embrasser.

Lucy

Je me réveilla dans un lit d'hôpital. Le soleil passait dans la fenêtre, et éclairait ma chambre. Je me retourne dans mon lit mais me rend compte que mon corps n'allait pas bien du tout. Je gémis. Des souvenirs me reviennent. Des souvenirs noirs, du sang, un fouet, de la peur, de la tristesse...

Levy ! Ou est elle ? J'appelle une infirmière.

-Qui a t-il mademoiselle ?

-Aurait-il une dénommée MACGARDEN Lévy dans cet hôpital ?

-Salle 213. Deuxième étage à droite.

-Merci beaucoup !

Je commence à me redresser pour aller la voire.

-Oh que non ! Restez immobile ! C'est trop dangereux, vous êtes encore faible !

-Mon amie a subit des choses horribles tout comme moi ! Il est normal que je veuille aller la voir ! Je vais très bien, OK ?

Elle me regarde puis cède et me laisse passer. Je me faufile entre elle et le mur, et cherche la salle 213. J'étais dans la pièce 315 donc au troisième étage. Je prends l'ascenseur et tape sur les touches pour choisir l'étage. Des personnes me regardaient avec un air étonné de me voir dans ces habits. Il est vrai que je portait la tunique d'hôpital qui m'était très courte, mais peu importe. Je ne les reverrais sans doute jamais. Une fois arriver au niveau 2, je sors de cette boîte de conserve, et cherche le numéro 213. Je le trouve sans grande difficulté. Je frappe un coup, puis deux, et entend une faible voix s'élever dans la salle. Je rentre et y découvre ma Lévy, couchée dans un lit, les yeux fatigués, les cheveux en pagailles et des pansements aux bras, pour couvrir ses égratignures.

-Hey... Comment vas tu ?lui demandais je

-Moi bien , mais toi surtout tu te portes bien ? Pas trop dur ?

-Bah maintenant, ça va. L'horreur est passé.

-Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir laissée ! Je me suis ensuite évanouie puis plus rien. Je me suis réveillé dans ce lit.

-Ne t'en fais pas OK ? Je vais très bien maintenant. Moi non plus je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivée.

-Les médecins m'ont dit que des inconnus nous ont ramenés ici. J'aurais aimé savoir de qui il s'agit, pour pouvoir les remercier.

J'acquiesce, mais je doute qu'un jour on le sache.

-Lucy, quand est ce que tu peux sortir ? Moi, demain.

-Je ne sais pas, personnes me la dit.

Une infirmière rentra au même moments :

-Les visites sont terminés, je vais vous demandez de retourner dans votre chambre attribué. Vous pourrez vous revoir dans 3 heures.

-Bien sur, j'y vais. Salut Lévy, on se retrouve plus tard !

-Salut.

Je sors de la salle, et retourne dans la mienne. Je m'affale dans mon lit et m'endors tout de suite.

Natsu

Je me bandais les mains. Elles étaient déchirées et brûlées. La peau était à vif. Du sang sec avait coulé sur mes habits. Gajeel, à côté faisait la même chose. On était silencieux. On réfléchissait.

-Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on leurs disent ce qu'il c'est vraiment passé ? Me demande t-il.

-Non, je pense qu'il faut ce taire, et laisser couler. On verra plus tard. Sinon, elles vont nous demander ce qui est arrivé à Sting et Rogue. Et faudrait leurs dirent qu'ils sont morts, après leurs avoir défoncé la gueule.

-Tu crois qu'elle se soucie encore de leurs sorts après ce qu'ils leurs ont fait ?

-C'est des filles, tu sais ? Au fait il c'est passé quoi avec Rogue ?

-Après avoir déposé Lévy chez moi j'ai voulu te rejoindre pour t'aider, mais j'ai senti une présence. Je me suis retourné et on c'est battue.

-Sting m'avait dit que Rogue avait Lévy en sa possession. J'avais flippé sur le coup.

-T'es malade toi, je laisserais pas ma Lévy sans surveillance sachant qu'il y a des malades qui traînent !

-Ta Lévy ? Je me moquais de lui, je voyais bien qu'il appréciait Lévy.

-Qu'est ce que t'as, vieux débris ?

-Oh rien ! Détends toi !

-Et toi, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu lâcher des petites larmichettes, lorsque TA Lucy était inconsciente ?

-Gajeel...Sting m'a dit quelque chose...

-Et c'est ?

-Lucy est un sacrifice et Lévy un leurre...Pourquoi ?

-Il a vraiment dit ça ?

-Mots pour mots. Et qu'il faisait cela pour NOTRE survie, tu crois que ça a un rapport avec nous, les dragons slayers ?

Il était tendue et ni lui ni moi osaient dire quoi que ce soit.

Lucy

Je me réveille sous un magnifique soleil. Le ciel est jaune, orangé. C'était l'automne, les feuilles tombaient, et s'écrasaient par terre, pour faire un tapis de couleur chaude. J'allais tellement mieux. Mes blessures s'étaient refermé, ou presque. Je me redresse, pour pouvoir découvrir dans le coin de la salle, le proviseur. Il me regardait de son air chaleureux et doux.

-Tu es réveillé Lucy. Je voulais m'excuser pour ce désagrément.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Monsieur.

-Je vous prît de bien vouloir accepter mes plus sincères excuses tout de même. Pour m'excuser, je vous ai inscrit à un stage dans une ferme avec toutes la classe. Vous allez bien vous amusez !

-Ah oui, ça va être super ! C'est quand ?

-Dans 2 mois pour la période des moissons.

Le proviseur était certes très gentil, mais cela n'était pas un peu poussé ?

-Bien je suppose que c'est obligatoire ?

-Bien sur cela va vous permettre de découvrir le métier des paysans. Vous serez évidemment pas tous dans la même ferme, or vous n'aurez pas les mêmes activitées.

-C'est à dire ?

-Et bien, vous allez apprendre surtout à être indépendant. Vous, les filles ferez à manger et autre, pendant que les hommes travailleront, bien évidemment vous travaillerez aussi avec les hommes certaines fois ! Cela durera deux semaines.

-Vous êtes en train de dire que nous les filles devrions faire à manger, le ménage, nettoyer le linge... Pendant que les hommes iront dehors pour s'occuper dans les tracteurs ?!

-Et oui, cela pose un problème ?

-C'est du sexiste ! Il est hors de question que je passe deux semaines entières à faire de la cuisine pour cinq zigotos ! Et je pense que je ne saurais pas la seule à qui ça posera problème !

-Bref, vous vous organiserez. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez.

Une fois qu'il est fini de m'expliquer tout ça, il repartit. J'ai jamais été très attirée par ce métier. Les vaches, les tracteurs et la merde... Pff, c'était en plus fatiguant.

Juvia

Juvia avait entendu les nouvelles concernant Lucy et Lévy. Juvia n'en revenait pas. Des questions se tourmentaient dans ma tête. Pourquoi Sting et Rogue auraient fait cela ? Ils avaient l'air gentil, Juvia est choquée ! Il y a des rumeurs qui disent qu'ils étaient des terroristes, qui voulaient juste effrayer le monde en les kidnappant. En tout cas, j'espère que désormais elles vont mieux. Malheureusement je ne peux aller les voir à l'hosto pour l'instant, j'ai un cours de patinage à 16h et il est 15h. Je ne voulais pas aller à mon cours, revoir monsieur Gray me déplaisait. Mais peu importe, je vais lui montrer que Juvia ne se dégonfle pas et qu'elle est forte ! Je persévérerais ! Je prépare mon sac et descend les escaliers de mon appartement pour me rendre à l'arrêt de bus juste en bas. Aussitôt arrivé que le véhicule arriva. Je saute dedans bien déterminée à patiner. Dans le bus je ne vît aucune personne que je connaissais. Tant mieux ! Je n'avais aucune envie de leurs taper la causette ! Le bus s'arrêta net, je bascule en avant et tombe dans les bras d'un homme avec des cheveux blancs et un regard séduisant. Je me redresse et m'excuse.

-Oh, je suis désolé ! Sincèrement désolé !

-Mais il n'y a pas de quoi ! C'est toujours agréable d'avoir une fille aussi ravissante qui nous tombe dessus !

Je rougis par ce compliment.

-Au fait j'en oublis les bonnes manières, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Lyon !

-Et moi Juvia !

-Vous portez un merveilleux prénom !

Encore un compliment, essayait il de me mettre mal à l'aise ou quoi ? Je repris la conversation, en essayant de changer de sujet.

-Vous descendez ou ?

-A la Toison, un peu de shopping ça ne fait pas de mal ! Et vous ?

-Et bien à Bonaugre.

-Qu'allez vous faire là bas ? Pardonnez ma curiosité !

-Non ce n'est pas grave, je vais à la patinoire, je prends des cours.

-Passionnant ! Je pourrais venir un de c'est quatre vous voir ?

-Vous savez je ne suis qu'une débutante, je ne suis pas très doué !

-Pourtant votre carrure me prouve le contraire !

-Vous avez l'air de vous y connaître.

-Bien sur que je m'y connais j'en fais dans les cours expert !

-Ah oui ? Vous devez être avec monsieur Gray ?

-«Monsieur Gray » ? Ah oui je suis avec Gray !

-Et bien il vient aujourd'hui, nous devons nous entraîner pour faire un duo.

-Je peux venir vous voir ?

-Mais vous allez à la Toison, non ?

-J'y irai plus tard !

Le bus s'arrêta enfin à Bonaugre, on traversa la route pour arriver en face du grand bâtiment. Je pénètre à l'intérieur suivi de près par Lyon.

-Ah ! Juvia je vois que tu es venu accompagné ! Comment vas tu Lyon ? Braya le coach,

-Bien et toi le vieux ? Surenchérit Lyon,

Malheureusement pour lui ces paroles lui valent une bonne claque dans la figure.

-C'est coache et non le vieux ? C'est clair ?

Je les laissais régler leurs comptes, je cherchais Gray. Je le vît tout au fond de la patinoire en train de faire des figures tout seul. Il s'apprêta à revenir quand il me vît. Il m'observa de ses yeux gris.

Gray

Je la regardais. Elle était pas mal fichue. Ses hanches bien dessinés, ses jambes fines, un ventre fin, des doigts de fées, des longs cheveux bleues et une poitrine bien gonflée. Lyon arriva derrière elle et lui passa le bras autour de son cou, comme ci il voulait montrer son territoire. Elle fût aussitôt surprise. J'essaye de montrer une tête impassible même si cela m'affectais pas mal.

Rongé par la jalousie je patine vers Juvia, et la tire par le bras.

-Désolé mais je dois m'entraîner avec ma partenaire Lyon. Que viens tu faire ici ?

Juvia était choqué, mais n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre.

-Je voulais voir mon amie s'entraîner.

-Ton amie ? Questionnais je,

-Oui Juvia est mon amie, n'est ce pas Juvia ?

-Heu... Oui !

-Tu dit amie, alors que ça ne fais pas 30 minutes que tu l'as connaît, serais tu si désespéré ?

-Serais tu jaloux Gray ? C'est plutôt toi qui n'a pas d'amis.

Juvia s'interposa entre lui et moi.

-Monsieur Gray en a une, et c'est moi. Peut être ne m'aime t-il pas mais Juvia l'apprécie. J'aimerai que nous travaillons désormais. Si Gray sama ne veut pas danser avec Juvia, elle le fera volontiers avec Lyon. !

La elle m'avait bloqué que devais je dire. Je devais prouver à Lyon qu'elle ne comptait pas pour moi.

-Je te laisse, avec ton ami. Lyon fait gaffe c'est une catastrophe.

Juvia me regarde avec un air déçu et mauvais. Elle m'en voulait. Je repartit sur la glace et m'éloigne d'eux.

Juvia

Comment osait-il ?! Juvia est frustrée. De toute manière chaque fois que j'allais à l'entraînement, il m'envoyais chier. Mais je vais continuer, il va voir ! Bien décidé à ne pas me laisser abattre, je prends le bras de Lyon et le tire fort contre moi pour commencer le patinage danse.

Je sens le regard froid de Gray dans mon dos. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire de toute façon ? Je suis une catastrophe, il l'a dit lui même. Il devrait plutôt être content de ne plus avoir à faire à une débutante. Lyon me serrait contre lui très fort que j'en ai du mal à respirer.

-Suis mes mouvements.

Son souffle très chaud comparé à cette glace me fit plus froid que celle ci. Ca me parcourra dans tout le dos. Ses mouvements sont gracieux et léger or moi ils sont dur et moche. On s'arrête un instant pour souffler.

-Je suis désolé, Juvia n'est pas douée...

-J'allais justement te dire le contraire, t'es carrément bonne !

Je rougis automatiquement à l'entente de ce mot plutôt vulgaire.

-Ah mais non pas dans ce sens ! T'es folle ! Non non tu es doué, c'est tout !

-Merci...

J'étais mal à l'aise, je suis sure qu'il était désormais en train de m'imaginer les quatre fers en l'air en gémissant...

-On reprend ?

Aussitôt on repart. Je me concentre au maximum, je ne veux pas le décevoir... Puis sans prévenir, il m'attrape au niveau des hanches et me soulève et tourne. Je me crispe, disons que je ne mit attendais pas. Il me dépose par terre, et tout s'arrête.

-Waouh, c'était génial ! Tu aurais tout de même pus me prévenir avant de faire une figure à la fin !

-Si je t'aurais prévenue, tu aurais prît peur et on se serait loupé.

-Tu as sans doute raison.

Le coach s'approche et nous tape l'épaule :

-Vous avez assuré ! Bien bossé, je pense Lyon enfin si tu le veux bien tu pourrais prendre la place de Gray, puisqu'il ne veux pas...

-Avec plaisir, si ça plaît à ma partenaire, évidemment !

Je jette un coup d'œil en direction de Gray cherchant désespérément une réponse de sa part. Il tourna la tête au même moment.

-C'est d'accord !

-Super et bien venez le jeudi soir, quand j'ai pas cours.

-Yep ! Répondit Lyon

Il avait l'air joyeux. Quand à moi je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser. Est ce bien ce que j'ai fais ?

Quelqu'un me poussa en sortant, c'était lui, Gray. Pourquoi était il si nerveux ? Serait-il jaloux ou juste stupide ?


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy

Les jours passent à une vitesse hallucinante. Les cours avaient repris. Natsu ne me parlait plus du tout. Tout avait changé depuis l'accident. Même Erza, Gray et Juvia me regardaient d'un drôle d'air.

Chaque semaine je répétais ma chorée avec Lévy, c'était un moment à nous. On se détendait, et on relachait toute cette pression de c'est dernières semaines. Cele avait beau faire 5 semaines que cela était arrivé, on ne pouvait pas effacer ces horreurs.

-Je pense que nous sommes prêtes ! M'annonça Lévy,

-Oui sans doutes...

-Lucy qui a t-il ?

-Je sais pas, depuis notre kidnapping, plus rien n'est pareil. Tout le monde me regarde d'un air de pitié. C'est bon je vais bien, je veux que l'on me traite autrement!Je suis une pauvre petite fille qui pleure tout le temps !

-Ne t'en fais pas, une fois qu'ils verront à quel point tu prends du plaisir à faire cette chorée, ils changeront d'avis sur ta détermination.

-J'espère que tu as raison.

On reprit nos sacs, pour retourner chez soi. Ce soir je devais aller au Maid.

-Tu veux que je t'y pose ? Me demanda Lévy, qui aujourd'hui c'était elle qui m'avait emmenée.

-Non, t'inquiète, je vais marcher, ça me fera du bien.

-OK, bon à demain !

-A demain !

Elle partit en trombe au volant de sa voiture. Il faisait désormais nuit. La rue était humide par le temps du mois d'avril. L'hiver avait été rude et froid. Les passants avait des parapluie qui les protégeaient. Moi mes cheveux dégoulinaient, la fraîcheur du vent commença à me traverser la peau. Je grelottais. La pancarte du Maid Latte apparaît dans la pénombre, il était 19h 30. Ce soir mon service n'était qu'a 20h. Une fois changé et après avoir enfilé ma robe, je me jette dans la clientèle. Ils étaient nombreux ce soir. C'est bon aucun visage familier, je pouvais travailler dans cet accoutrement sans gène. Les clients masculins se retournaient pour me mater. Au début, cela me gênais beaucoup, mais maintenant je m'en fichais. Certains même me donnait des fessées. Il fallait les ignorer, même si cela était compliqué.

-Hé ! Luce !

Je me retourne pour voir Ichiya, un habitué.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Men ! Tu sens comme l'encens de rose après une pluie printanière !

Je me détourne de cet affreux personnage en soufflant. Il était vêtu d'un ensemble blanc, une rose dans une poche. Il avait des cheveux roux luisants, avec des mèches de cheveux qui partait à droite et à gauche. Une barbe mal rasée et un gros nez. Ah et aussi un double menton.

Mon service se termine à 10 h. Je rentre et m'affale sur mon lit, et sombre dans le pays des rêves.

Je me réveille après une bonne nuit de sommeil. On était le 29 avril, un samedi. La semaine prochaine avait lieu les fameux spectacles pour la semaine culturel. Avec Lévy, on devait faire notre spectacle. J'étais déjà stressé, si ça ne leur plaisait pas. Si ils trouvaient ça nul ? Certes ça ne pouvait pas plaire à tout le monde, mais... Un appel me sortit de mes rêveries.

-Allo ?

-Allo, Lucy ?

-Qui est ce ?

-Désolé je ne me suis pas présenté, c'est Jellal.

-Jellal, qui a t-il ?

-Oh rien de spécial, je voulais te dire que toute la classe était invité chez moi, ce soir, pour faire des jeux que moi et Erza avons concocté.

-C'est à dire ?

-Tu n'en seras pas plus, viens et tu verras !

-OK...

J'allais y aller, après tout ça me changera les idées. Je me prépare, je mets un jean et un pull à capuche chaud avec marqué dessus Marvel. J'étais fan des marvels, les super-héros, et tout, j'adorais ! Ce n'était pas vraiment une fête, je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de me faire belle. Je m'attache les cheveux en queue de cheval et mets mes converse rouge.

La route pour aller chez Jellal, m'était inconnue, je demanda à Lévy de m'accompagner. On était dans la voiture, on était silencieuse puis elle brisa le silence :

-Tu crois que Gajeel y sera ?

-Voyons Lévy, bien sur ça m'étonnerai qu'un débile comme Gajeel ne participe pas à une party débile de Jellal !

-Tu as l'air énervé Lucy, tu vas bien ?

-Si si ça va t'en fais pas. C'est les jeux qu'il y aura qui m'inquiète. Tu sais comment Erza est folle ?

-Bah oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas ça va être marrant !

-Oui on verra.

Sur ceux, on arrive sur le parkings au pied d'un grand immeuble.

-Il habite dans un appart' ? Mais on va être serré !

-Non, non Lucy. C'est là.

Elle me montre du doigt, une énorme maison luxueuse à côté de cet immeuble miteux.

-Ah ! Je comprend mieux ! Fît-je en rigolant.

On descend de la voiture et marche jusqu'à cette immense bâtisse en pierres anciennes. Des balcons étaient situés au deuxième étage, avec des barrières de couleur d'or. C'était magnifique.

Arrivé à la porte, on pouvait facilement entendre des rires, des cris et même des bouchons de bouteilles sauter. On sonne, mais rien, personne devait nous entendre dans un brouhaha pareil. On se décide à rentrer. Effectivement toute la classe était là. Que ce soit : Juvia, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, Erza, Luxus, Mirajane, Evergreen, Elfmann, Wendy, Roméo et Natsu. Il y en avait d'autre mais je ne les connaissais plus.

-Hé Lucy ! Ramène toi ! Les jeux sont vraiment sympa ! Me fît Mirajane.

Il y avait des jeux normaux et d'autres... complètement stupide. Luxus était en train de jouer aux cartes avec Gray, Natsu et Gajeel. Jellal lui, faisait un concours de grimace avec Roméo. Lévy s'attarda sur un jeux ou il y avait des noms dans une boîte et Mirajane qui en piochait un au hasard .

-Lisianna ! Petite sœur c'est toi qui a été piochée viens ici !

-Quoi ?! Ah non désolé Mira, mais je peux pas. Fît une fille avec des yeux bleues et des cheveux blancs comme sa sœur.

-C'est le jeux Lisianna, donc vient là !

La fille s'approcha à contre cœur.

-Donc une question, qui veut lui poser une question ?

-Moi !

Tout le monde se retourne vers une femme avec les cheveux marron foncés.

-Canna je t'en supplie, sois gentil ! Lui demanda la pauvre Lisianna.

-De qui Lisianna est-elle amoureuse ?

Le silence se fît, tout le monde la regarde. J'aurais vraiment pas aimé être à sa place. Elle devint rouge écarlate. Elle baissa les yeux et bougonna.

-Parle plus fort Lisianna ! Crie sa sœur,

Tout le monde attendait sa réponse avec impatience, sauf Gray, Natsu, Luxus et Gajeel qui jouait au poker.

-Na...

-Alors, t'accouches ?

-Natsu !

Les invités se retourne vers l'homme qui venait d'être cité. Je n'en revenait pas, elle l'aimait ? Lui ? Un pincement au cœur se fît ressentir dans ma poitrine. Le souffle me manquait. Je cours dans les toilettes pour laisser mes larmes couler.

Pourquoi je pleurs, pourquoi je me sens mal ?

Natsu

Tout le monde était retourné vers moi, sans même que je comprenne pourquoi.

-Quoi ?

-Nan, mais t'as pas écouté ?

-Heu non, je jouais.

Elfmann, se penche vers moi et me chuchote :

-Elle est amoureuse de toi.

Mon cœur manqua un battement, quoi ? L'excitation m'envahit, est ce possible ?

-Lucy ?!

-Mais non, Lisanna.

La lueur d'espoir qui m'avait traversé le corps ne fût que passagère. Je me sens bête,de plus que Gray, Gajeel et Luxus me fixaient d'un œil interrogateur.

-Qu'est ce qui a ? leur demandais-je

-Oh rien.

Puis ils retournèrent jouer, moi, je la cherchais, pas Lisanna, non, Lucy. Je le savais déjà que Lisanna m'aimait ce n'était un secret pour personne. Elle me regardait tout le temps, et chaque fois me faisait des numéros de charme. Je l'aimais peut être avant que je connaisse Lucy, mais plus maintenant.

Lucy

J'arrivai enfin à me calmer. Je suis vraiment stupide de partir au quart de tour. Je ressors des toilettes, et me dirige vers Lévy. On marcha un moment avant de voir une piste de danse avec une WII dans lequel était inséré le jeu Just Dance.

-Lucy il faut que tu le fasse, tu danses trop bien ! En plus tu peux gagner un petit prix ! Me cria Lévy en pointant une pancarte, ou était marqué que le gagnant recevrait un bisou de la personne qu'elle voulait.

-Le prix ne m'intéresse pas du tout.

-T'es sure ? Me demanda Lévy en rigolant,

Je me mît à pouffer, qu'elle idiote !

-OK, les filles vous avez pas l'air de vous décidez, vous savez quoi, j'ai une boîte juste ici, c'est le même système que pour Mirajane. Je vais piocher deux papiers, et l'on verra qui devra danser avec qui. Dit Evergreen.

-OK... J'ai peur... souffla Lévy,

Evergreen far fouina dans le bol, pour prendre un papiers. Dîtes moi qu' il n'y a pas marqué mon prénom dessus...

-Alors... Lucy et...

Génial, j'ai une chance inouï comme d'habitude.

-Wendy !

Ouff, c'est Wendy, je suis rassurer. Wendy me rejoint sur la piste. J'enlève mon pull.

-Heuu, Lucy je danse très mal...

-Mais non, et puis tu sais moi, c'est pas mieux !

-Lucy, tu fais de la danse classique depuis tes huit ans !

-Oui peut être mais là ce n'est pas de la danse classique !

-Vous voulez quelle danse ? Nous demande Evergreen.

Je fais défiler les danses à l'écran, j'en vois direct une qui me plaît.

-Celle ci, Wendy ça te va ?

-Heuu... Albatraoz. La difficulté est élevée, mais bon c'est pour s'amuser !

Je me prépare, puis me lance.

Natsu

Une musique retentît dans la salle, c'est albatraoz, et je l'apprécie pas mal. Ca doit sans doute venir du jeu de just dance. Je quitta la table, par curiosité pour voir d'où ça venait. Ce fût le choque, Lucy dansait, nan, ce n'était pas Lucy, mais un ange. Ses mouvements gracieux et souple me faisait tourner la tête. J'absorbais ses mouvements, elle aimait danser, elle s'amusait rigolait avec Wendy. Ses hanches tournoyaient, ses cheveux volaient...Merde la musique s'est arrêté. Elle me regardait avec ses yeux noisettes. Elle ne disait rien, elle se contenta de m'observer.

-Lucy ! T'as gagnée, tu as plus d'étoiles que Wendy ! Alors le bisou, tu le veux de qui ?

Elle détourna son regard de moi et dit :

-Le prix ne m'intéresse pas je t'ai dit.

-Tant pis je vais devoir encore tirer au sors ! Donc dans les garçons...

Elle tripote les morceaux de papiers du bout de ses doigts de fées. Elle en chope un et le remonte, en le sortant de la urne.

-Natsu Dragneel !

Sur le coup, je ne pige pas de suite. Puis voyant les regards se tourner vers moi, je comprend. Lucy inquiète et rougissante me regarde. Des voix retentirent.

-Natsu!Natsu!Natsu!Natsu!Natsu !

Les mecs hurlaient mon prénom. Et les filles hurlaient le sien.

-Lucy ! Lucy!Lucy!Lucy!Lucy !

-Allez, dépêchez ! Nous ordonnait Evergreen.

Je souffle un coup pour me détendre. Et grimpe sur la scène. Ma respiration était rapide. Le monde hurlait autour de nous. Son air était tiède même chaud. Elle attendait que je fasse le premier pas. Je me penche et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur sa joue. Son parfum, sa peau tout était exquis. Mais tout a une fin. Je me retire et descends de la scène.

Gajeel

Les lumières de différentes couleur me brûlait les yeux. Tout était noir, ou foncé. Ma vue me jouait des tours, mais ce n'était pas seulement la faute aux lumières mais aussi la faute à l'alcool, que j'ai tant ingéré. Je voulais à tout prix rentrer chez moi, pour pouvoir me laver, mais surtout me coucher. J'attrape mes clefs qui était sur un petit crochet. Et sors, pourquoi dire au revoir à tout le monde ? Ils m'empêcheront de conduire alors que tout vas bien...J'ouvre la portière de ma poubelle, et commence à me hisser dedans, quand :

-Hey, tu comptes vraiment conduire dans cet état là ?

Je me retourne, et vois cette petite crevette qui me fixait de ses yeux marron.

-Oh, casses toi ! Je te préviens maintenant car après ce ne sera plus possible, je fais des choses pas net sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

-Ah tu avoues donc être sous l'emprise de l'alcool !

-Ferme là vielle pute...

-Oh, je savais pas que ton estime pouvait tomber aussi bas Gajeel. Insulter les filles d'une manière pareille, tu m'étonnes que tu sois encore célibataire !

-AH ouais ! Et toi t'es quoi, t'en ais pas une ? Avec ta gueule de petite fille d'intello, je suppose qu'aucun mecs ne voudrait se lancer dans un lit avec toi !

-Normal ! Je couche pas avec toute les personnes venues !

-T'en es sure ! A vrai dire t'es une pute, tu devrais connaître le métier !

-OK, tu sais quoi, prends ta caisse, va t'écraser dans un fossé plus loin, j'en ai rien à battre !

Elle repart, la tête baissée.

Lévy

Le monde s'effondre autour de moi. Mes larmes glissèrent sur mes joues. D'un pas sure je me jette vers le bar, et prend les bouteilles. Je les bois cul sec. Moi la petite intello, j'allais changer l'image qu'il y avait de moi en 2secondes. Tout le monde me regardait, choqué. C'était peut être la troisième bouteille que j'entamais désormais. Je m'approchais d'un mec qui n'était pas de notre classe, qui m'était donc inconnu. Je l'attrape par le col, et l'attire vers moi. Je l'embrasse n'importe comment, mais cela n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire, et venait de comprendre à ce que je voulais jouer. Il me prends les hanches et me plaque contre lui, et me serre. L'excitation était intense. Ses doigts défilaient sur ma peau. Il me massa le peu de poitrine que j'avais. Il en voulait plus, et moi je n'en étais pas certaine. Il enfourna sa langue dans ma bouche, mais au même moment, quelqu'un me tira fort en arrière.

-Putain lâche, merde !

Je me retourne et vois Gajeel, un air sévère sur son visage.

-Gajeel, laisse moi, j'étais occupée...

-A bousillée ta vie ?! Ouais la j'étais au courant ! Tu fais quoi crevette, tu crois que c'est un jeu ? Pour certain, oui, mais tu es plus intelligente que ces personnes là !

-Tiens t'es plus bourrée ?

-Je tiens mieux l'alcool que toi, là franchement c'est débile ce que tu fais !

-Au moins je ressemble bien à une pute, non !

L'homme avait qui, je m'apprêtais à foutre ma vie en l'air se releva difficilement après s'être prit une raclée par Gajeel. Gajeel se retourne pour partir, et passant à côté de lui le pousse un grand coup qui le refait tomber. Il recule prend le pauvre homme affalé par terre et dit :

-Tu t'approches plus d'elle c'est clair ? Sinon je te broies en steak haché !

Il acquiesce, trop peureux pour dire non.

Mirajane

La soirée se déroulait à merveille. Je pouvais facilement discerner certains couples...Je me frottais les mains en repensant à mes suppositions qui s'avérait justes. Ah la la qu'est ce qu'ils sont mignons... J'eus une idée, les faire se rapprocher encore plus ne serait pas une mauvaise invention...

-Et les gars ! J'ai un jeu !

-Tes jeux, c'est de la merde Mira, alors laisse tomber me fît Gajeel

-Oh toi ta gueule ! Tout le monde y joue ! Donc installer vous tous en tailleur. Comme ça

Je les prends par le bras pour les assoirs en rond. Une fois tout le monde positionné, je me situe au milieu, et pioche des cartes que j'avais eu la bonne idée de crée.

-OK, alors ça va être, action,vérité ou gage !

Ils crièrent tous mécontent.

-Putain, tu fais chier ! C'est de la merde ce jeu !

Ils s'apprêtèrent à se relever. Mais je hurle :

-Assis ! Bon on commence ? Bon, Elfmann pioche une carte. Lucy, tu veux qu'il est action, vérité ou gage ?

-Action !

-Elfmann, lis la carte.

-Heuu, « Fais le singe pendant 5 minutes. »

Tout le monde rigole, c'était bien le but. Quelqu'un m'observait du coin de la pièce. Une personne qui avait échappé au jeu. C'était Luxus. Ses écouteurs toujours sur sa tête, sa tignasse blonde et son grand manteau noir et gris. Je l'aimais depuis plus de 5 ans. J'ai grandis avec lui, sans jamais avoir eu la force de lui avouer. Il est grand et costaud. Je détourne mon regard de lui et replonge dans les questions.

Lucy

Ce jeu était très marrant pour l'instant on avait eu droit à différentes questions, styles : « Tu as déjà mangé tes crottes de nez ? » ou « As tu déjà été bourrer ? ». Puis un gage arriva, il était destiné à Jellal :

-« Embrasse la personne de ton choix sur la bouche »

Jellal se jette dans les bras d'Erza et plaque sa bouche contre la sienne. Des cris de joie retentirent. Moi, j'étais choqué. Comment pouvait-il osé ?

La soirée se termine petit à petit. Il n'y avait plus que nous : Gajeel, Lévy, Natsu, Erza, Jellal et bien sûr moi. J'avais un peu peur pour Lévy, elle avait vraiment abusée de l'alcool ce soir. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, mais bon pour une fois elle s'est lâchée. Elle voulait rentrer en voiture, c'est à ce moment là que j'interviens :

-Lévy, tu devrais rester ici, tu n'es vraiment pas en état...

-Ta gueule ! Je vais très bien OK ?

Sa perte d'équilibre me prouva le contraire. Elle s'écrasa par terre.

-Lévy, aller viens je te ramène... Je lui tends une main, qu'elle écarta d'elle d'un coup sec.

-Pas besoin d'aide ! T'as pas compris toi la petite Heartfilia ? Dégage tu me pourris l'air ! Justement je suis au meilleur de ma forme ! Je me suis jamais sentis aussi bien !

Je l'écoutais choqué par ses paroles et ses gestes. Elle était tellement saoul que je ne l'a reconnaissais pas. Ces mots me firent un léger pincement au cœur. Je me retourne pour partir lui chercher un verre d'eau, quand elle me hurla :

-Et Blondasse ! Reviens là, j'ai pas fini de te parler ! T'es si mal élevée ? Je croyais que ta famille était pété de tune ! Ils ont même pas eu le temps de t'éduquer avant de crever ?

Elle explosa de rire. Mes dents se crispèrent. C'était le plus grand secret que je lui avait jamais révélé, et elle venait de le crier devant tout le monde. Des larmes mouillèrent lentement mes yeux, déjà fatigués. Je me précipite vers elle et la gifle :

-Tu n'es qu'une dégonflée Lévy ! Tu me déçois, comme jamais on n'a pus me décevoir auparavant ! Je te déteste ! Tu sais quoi ? Reste croupirent ici ! Peut être qu'un pauvre type viendra te chercher, par pitié !

Je cours jusqu'à ma voiture, mais m'effondre avant. Agenouillée dans l'herbe je pleurais. Mes parents, ils étaient morts, tout les deux. Les souvenirs de ma mère agonisant par la faute de sa maladie refirent surface. Je hurlais, arrachait l'herbes. Mes ongles se plantèrent dans la terre. Je ne voulais pas me re-souvenirent de tout ça ! Nan je ne voulais pas ! Je prît ma tête dans mes mains impuissantes et cria de toutes mes forces aux souvenirs de s'en aller :

-Partez ! Partez !

Une main se posa délicatement sur mon crâne. Je pus sentir l'odeur épicé de Natsu :

-Elle n'est pas consciente de ses actes, Lucy. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé dans ton passer et je m'en fiche, tu ne peux commencer un nouveaux chapitre si tu continue à relire le précédent.

Il avait raison, comme d'habitude. Je me retourne pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens. Il me regardait avec réconfort et intensité.

-Natsu ? Comment me vois tu ?


	5. Chapter 5

Lévy

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'avais fait, mais je n'en avais pas eu le contrôle. Des personnes m'observèrent avec étonnement. Je réalisa ce qui c'était passé trop tard, je me précipite pour aller dehors mais quelqu'un m'y en empêche :

-Ou vas tu Crevette ?

-Gajeel...

-Vu ce que tu as dit à Lucy je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée pour l'instant que tu ailles la voire. Tu devrais rentrer et aller te coucher.

-Je n'ai que faire de tes conseils ! Et puis comment veux tu que je rentre ?! Tu as vu mon état ? J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi j'ai bu à ce point ? Gajeel ! Réponds moi PUTAIN !

Il était stoïque, épaté par le langage que j'employais.

-Bon ramènes toi ! Je t'y conduis.

-T'es sur que t'es en état aussi ?

-On verra...

Je n'étais pas sure de ce que je faisais mais après tout il n'y a pas de raison que ça aille mal. J'avais confiance en Gajeel. Je grimpe dans sa voiture, et cherche le chauffage en grelottant.

-Cherche pas Crevette y en a pas.

-C'est quoi cette caisse ?

-Tiens.

Il me tend sa veste en cuir. Je la prend et me blottit dedans. Son odeur était si agréable... Il me surprend en train de la renifler à plusieurs reprise :

-T'en prends du plaisir Crevette ? Me demande t-il d'un air narquois.

-Pas du tout ! Mentis-je

-Ah les filles, incapables de mentir !

-Stupide Gajeel !

Le voyage ce fît dans le silence, je m'étais endormie, bercer par le son du moteur et par la chaleur et l'odeur du manteau de Gajeel. La voiture s'arrêta et là j'aurais prié pour qu'elle continue d'avancer. Je ne bouge pas j'étais trop bien.

-Hé Crevette, on est arrivé.

Voyant aucune réactions de ma part, il grogne et descend de l'automobile pour venir à ma porte. Il l'ouvre et d'une délicatesse que je ne connaissais pas chez lui, il me détache et me prends en mode princesse. Il monte les escaliers de mon appartement, ouvre la porte et la pousse avec son pied. Une fois à l'intérieur je reconnu l'odeur de mon chez moi. Un délicat encens d'orange et de cannelle. Il arriva au pied de mon lit et m'y posa. Il retira la couette sur moi pour que j'ai bien chaud. Puis il se penche et me dit :

-Bonne nuit.

Les bras de Morphée m'emmenèrent au pays imaginaire, avec des princes et des princesses et...Blablabla. Des histoires irréel quoi !

Mirajane

La soirée d'hier était cool. J'étais par contre crevée et aujourd'hui j'avais Hand' ! Nous étions Samedi matin, et au début d'année j'ai eu le malheur de m'inscrire au Hand'... On allait jouer contre l'équipe de garçons donc on avait aucune chance. Encore heureux c'était un match amical. J'étais dans les vestiaires en compagnie des autres filles insatisfaites de se battre contre les mecs. J'enfile le short et le débardeur de mon équipe. J'étais le numéro 2. Je sors des vestiaires pour rejoindre le coach :

-Monsieur c'est de la folie, on n'ai pas du tout prête à rivaliser avec les garçons, ils vont nous écraser !

-Mirajane certaines fois il faut perdre pour avancer.

Notre prof était vraiment bizarre tout le monde se moquait de lui. Je décide d'aller m'échauffer sur le terrain. A ma grande surprise je n'étais pas la première. Des gars étaient déjà là en train de courir, Luxus en faisait partit. Je m'étire le dos, puis les jambes, j'avais souvent des courbatures sinon.

-Bon aller sur le terrain tout le monde ! Nous hurla le coach.

Les dernières filles arrivèrent en courant pour ne pas se faire engueler.

-Je vous préviens même si vous perdez les filles vous vous battez jusqu'au bout OK ?

On répondit d'un hochement de tête, lui aussi était persuadé que nous allions perdre.

Je me mets à ma place, au centre. Le match commence, je me précipite pour prendre la balle, or je la manque. Je me mets devant lui et essaye de lui reprendre. Il s'approche des buts, j'aime pas ça faut que j'agisse. Il fait une passe à un autre, mais je m'interpose et lui pique le ballon. Je fonce aussi vite que je peux.

-Mira ! Joue pas en solo, envoie !

Je l'envoie à Evergreen, qui la renvoie à Cana. Malheureusement pour elle, les garçons l'avait cernée.

-Et j'suis toute seule, que quelqu'un se bouge le cul !

Lisianna, ma petite sœur lui prend la balle pour me l'envoyer.

-Grande sœur !

Je l'attrape et profite qu'il n'y a personne pour me diriger vers les buts. Je lance, or Jellal la bloque. Il la balance très loin dans les mains de Bacchus. Je cours et me retourne au même moment ou la balle m'arrivait dessus. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Elle a déviée sa trajectoire d'un seul coup.

-Mira!Dégage !

La balle était bien trop rapide et forte pour que je parte avant. Une ombre se précipite et m'attrape au niveau de la taille pour me bloqué contre lui. Je ferme les yeux et met mes mains sur mon visage. Tout était calme, j'attends le choc, mais rien ne vient. Je les rouvres et vit Luxus la main tendu retenant la balle. Son étreinte se dé-serre.

-Faute ! Cria ce coach idiot.

-Luxus est resté immobile avec la balle plus de 3 secondes !

-Putain Luxus tu fous quoi ?! Braya les membres de son équipe. Il enleva ses bras de moi et repart jouer. Je me sentais tellement nulle, et impuissante.

Lucy

Le week end est passé plus vite que j'aurais aimée. J'avais pardonné à Lévy ce qu'elle m'avait dit lors de la fête, elle n'y était pour rien. Je lui ai promit de la surveiller d'avantage lorsqu'elle buvait. Avec Lévy nous nous sommes retrouvé au dojo pour réviser notre chorée avant cette semaine. D'habitude j'adorais la semaine culturelle. Je faisais que de voir les spectacles, donc on loupait des cours. Mais maintenant que je dois la faire, ce n'est plus la même chose. J'ai peur de me foirer. Je veux que ce soit parfait, et si ce n'y était pas. Durant toute la semaine, on devra faire notre spectacle plusieurs fois pour que toute les classes le voit. On allait le faire aujourd'hui devant la classe de Cana et Lisanna. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Lévy qui enfilait son nœud de papillon, son pantalon noir, sa chemise blanche et sa veste noire.

-Ca va aller ? Me demande t-elle

-Oui, oui essayais-je de me rassurer

Je mets mon collants avec de gros trous et mon T-shirt noir qui l'est tout autant. J'attache mes cheveux en queux de cheval. Et me maquille. Mes yeux noirs s'accorde bien avec mes vêtements.

Puis on sort, on pousse la porte du vestiaire et allons nous installer sur la scène. Lévy s'assoie sur le tabouret de son piano. Les personnes devant nous bavardaient ça n'allait pas nous aider. Lévy commence et là je la suit.

watch?v=QOlSCBRmfWY&list=RD3V3Lwv3DeVc&index=2

Come on skinny love just last the year

Pour a little salt we were never here  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer

I tell my love to wreck it all  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Right in the moment this order's tall

Les paroles résonnèrent dans ma tête. Mon corps bougeait tout seul, je me laissais guider.

And I told you to be patient  
And I told you to be fine  
And I told you to be balanced  
And I told you to be kind  
And in the morning I'll be with you  
But it will be a different kind  
And I'll be holding all the tickets  
And you'll be owning all the fines

Come on skinny love, what happened here?  
Suckle on the hope in light brassieres  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Sullen load is full, so slow on the split

And I told you to be patient  
And I told you to be fine  
And I told you to be balanced  
And I told you to be kind  
And now all your love is wasted  
And then who the hell was I?  
And I'm breaking at the britches  
And at the end of all your lines

Who will love you?  
Who will fight?

Elle s'arrête et moi aussi. Je la regarde satisfaite, elle me renvoie ce regard. Le public applaudit abasourdie. On entame notre prochaine danse, on en avait 2. Le piano donne le rythme et c'est repartit.

watch?v=pop3Ajs_3b4&index=5&list=RD3V3Lwv3DeVc

Feeling my way through the darkness  
Guided by a beating heart  
I can't tell where the journey will end

But I know where it starts  
They tell me I'm too young to understand  
They say I'm caught up in a dream  
Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
Well that's fine by me

So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost

So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost

I tried carrying the weight of the world  
But I only have two hands  
I hope I get the chance to travel the world  
And I don't have any plans  
I wish that I could stay forever this young  
Not afraid to close my eyes  
Life's a game made for everyone  
And love is a prize

So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost

So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost

J'atterris sur les genoux, pour terminer la danse. Je rejoins ensuite Lévy, pour la prendre dans mes bras, on avait réussi. Tout le monde applaudit, j'étais tellement heureuse. On s'incline pour saluer.

-Merci beaucoup ! Avec Lévy on a mit du temps pour en arriver à ce résultat, mais on a jamais relâché. On voulait que ce soit parfait, et je crois que nous avons réussi !

-Ouais ! ils me répondirent avec enthousiasme. J'étais au partit ensuite se changer, quand notre prof' avec qui on a fait de l'acrosport en 3ème arriva vers nous :

-Franchement bravo les filles ! Vous m'avez épatée ! Vous ne voulez toujours pas rejoindre le club AS, vous savez qu'il y en a un pour les terminal aussi ?

-C'est vrai, mais on a jamais apprécié être dans un club, on a du mal à travailler avec les autres...

Je ne voulais pas la décevoir, mais avec Lévy on s'était toujours dit que la danse restait entre nous, on avait comme fait un pacte. Bien sur elle étudiait le chant de son côté et moi la danse, mais se mélangé aux autres... c'était pas pour nous. Il est vrai que nous sommes très timide !

-Justement les filles il est important de travailler avec les autres, il faut apprendre.

Je regarde Lévy attendant désespérément de l'aide de sa part. Elle se décide à me remplacer dans l'explication :

-On a toujours été très solidaire et fière. Que quelqu'un nous montre ce que nous devons faire, nous rends extrêmement chiante. De plus, nous montrer en publique n'est pas notre point fort. Ce que nous avons fait aujourd'hui, et ce que nous allons fait pour le reste de la semaine, c'est un très grand effort. Mais si on change d'avis, on n'oubliera pas de venir vous le dire !

-Pas de soucie, je ne vais pas vous forcez tout de même !

Elle repart, je souffle, qu'est qu'elle est chiante !

-J'ai cru que l'on s'en sortirais jamais... m'avoua Lévy

-Moi non plus...

On partit se changer pour la prochaine classe qui viendrait nous voir.

Natsu

En cours il n'y avait pas Lucy ni Lévy. Gajeel m'avait dit qu'elle faisait la semaine culturelle. Et heureusement on allait les voire. J'étais impatient de voir ce qu'elle allait nous présenter. Gajeel lui le savait, Lévy lui avait dit. Lucy, moi n'avais jamais voulu me le dire. La cloche sonna sans même que je m'en aperçoive. Je me lève pour rejoindre Gajeel dans le couloir.

-Aller, on y va ?

-Je te suis !

Notre classe partit en direction du gymnase, à l'endroit ou nous allions voir le spectacle de Lévy et Lucy. Tout le monde était excité.

-Hé la salamandre ! Content ? Me questionne Erza

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Oh comme ça, toi qui était si heureux à l'idée de LA voire danser !

-Oh ta gueule ! On m'a dit qu'elle dansait bien, je voulais m'en assurer !

-Ouais ouais... Enfin bref. On va voir ce qu'elles nous réservent !

Le chemin se fit en rigolade. On avait tous envie de découvrir ce qu'elles nous avaient concoctée. Puis on arriva devant le gymnase. On entre, pour être accueillit par deux magnifiques filles. Lucy se figea lorsqu'elle me vît. Ne savait elle pas que je venais ?

-Tires pas cette gueule Poulette ! Ne pense pas que j'allais rater ça !

Elle se retourna pour aller se changer en vestiaire suivit par Lévy. Lorsque celle ci dit à haute voix :

-Au fait veuillez laisser une place devant pour Gajeel.

La lumière s'éteint d'un seul coup. Certaines poussèrent des hurlements sous l'effet de surprise. Je rigolais, que pouvait-elle nous faire ? Une petit ampoule éclaira un carré de tapis et un piano. Lévy assise sur le tabouret était plutôt mignonne une veste et un pantalon noir avec un chemisier blanc. Ça n'échappa pas à Gajeel! Il était littéralement en train de baver. Je lui donne un coup de coude pour le réveiller. Je décale mon regard sur les tapis pour découvrir une silhouette dans l'ombre couché par terre. Ses formes, une longue crinière je devine immédiatement que c'était Lucy. Même en ne la voyant pas, elle me passionnait. Je voulais la toucher, la prendre dans mes bras. Une douce et délicate chanson commence. J'étais surpris. La voix de Lévy résonnait dans le gymnase. On aurait dit une voix d'ange. Puis je repose mon intention sur l'objet de mes désirs. PUTAIN ! Je manque pisser du nez. Ses mouvements ! Sa tenue ! Une délicatesse que elle seule a. Je voulais regarder Gajeel pour voir sa réaction mais je n'y parvenais pas. Il m'était impossible de quitter mon regard de ce corps parfait. Ma tête tournait comme ses hanches. Ses pieds se soulevaient pour se reposer en douceur par terre. Elle tournait comme une toupie. Ses cheveux derrière elle malgré tout attachés volaient. Son visage était fermé, elle se concentrait. La dernière note de la chanson sonna. Elle termina couché le visage détendu et satisfait. Tout le monde applaudit. Elle me regardait me demandant mon avis. Je lève ma main en l'air et tend mon pouce vers le haut. Elle sourit pour finir en éclat de rire. Lévy prit le micro dans ses petites mains et dit :

-Merci à tous d'être là ! Peut être paraissons nous sérieuse ? Et bien c'était le but ! La musique que nous allons vous présentez maintenant est plus gai ! Voici Wake me up !

Gajeel

Le chant commence, c'était fou à quel point elle chantait bien. Je suivis sa voix. Elle me regardait de ses yeux noisettes et ne détournait pas son regard de moi. Je voulais me jeter sur elle et la dévorer. Mais je me retient, il fallait que je me retienne. Ses hanches allaient de droites à gauches. Elles bougeaient sensuellement. Au refrain, elle détacha son nœud de papillon pour l'envoyer dans la foule. Je le rattrape et le renifle. Elle faisait des petits pas de danse pendant que Lucy était en train de se contorsionner. Elle était souple, même un peu trop à mon goût, elle faisait un grand écart haut la main. Mais mon regard se repose direct sur Lévy. Quelle chanteuse ! Elle assure, elle domine tout le monde lorsqu'elle est sur scène. La chanson se termine. J'applaudis. Lévy était en train de rigoler avec Lucy. Je m'avance vers elle et lui dit :

-Depuis quand tu sais aussi bien chanter Crevette ?

-Je sais pas et toi depuis quand es tu aussi curieux ?

-Pars pas sur la défensive, je venais te féliciter.

-Gajeel qui félicite quelqu'un, t'es pas sérieux ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

Je m'étais rapprocher d'elle entre temps. Tout le monde nous regardait.

-Gajeel pas maintenant...

Elle était gênée, BINGO ! C'est ce que je recherchais.

-Ah parce que plus tard oui ?

-Arrête... Tout le monde nous regarde...

-Tu te sens gênée d'être avec moi Crevette ?

-Pourquoi je me sentirais gênée d'être avec toi, on n'est même pas ami à ce que je sache !

AH, ça fait mal. Elle m'a bien eu, j'aurais du prévoir ce coup.

-Ah bah je suis rassuré ! J'avais peur que tu me prenne que pour ton ami !

-Hein ?!

-Laisse tomber Crevette t'es pas capable de comprendre.

Elle me regardait déboussolé. Je me retourne et pars la laissant en plans.

Lucy

Les semaines passent à une vitesse monstrueuse. Les examens du bac étaient passé et nous allions recevoir les résultats aujourd'hui même. J'avais tellement peur. Moi qui n'avais rien révisé du tout... J'arrive vers le panneau, des tonnes de gens y étaient. Certains sautaient de joie et d'autres pleuraient. Dans quel groupe vais je faire partit ? Je me fit un chemin dans toute cette troupe et cherche mon nom. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Quand je le vit Lucy HEARTFILIA, Admise. Je l'ai eu de justesse, mais je l'ai je saute cris. Mon dieu qu'est ce que j'étais heureuse. Je vois Lévy MACGARDEN mention Très Bien. Normal Lévy avait bossé comme une dingue. Erza l'a eu comme moi. Or Evergreen et Elfmann l'ont raté. Natsu, Grey, Gajeel et Jellal vont au rattrapage. Comme c'est étonnant ! Juvia avait eu une mention Bien comme Mira. Luxus lui une mention A Bien.J'étais au ange, tout le monde dans mon groupe l'avait eu, à quelque exception. Dans deux semaines avait lieu le fameux stage. On était en vacance, j'avais mon bac et on allait s'éclate dans une ferme. Malgré que je ne sache absolument pas ce que j'aimerais faire plus tard. J'avais entendu dire que le rattrapage sera dans une semaine. Les mecs allaient y aller tous ensemble. Je ne sais pas si ils savent que le bac est important. Mais eux ils y vont avec le sourire et en rigolant.

Une semaine avant le stage je commence déjà à préparer mes affaires, je déteste m'y prendre à la dernière minute. Je pense aux garçons qui sont actuellement en train de rattraper leurs bacs. J'espère qu'ils l'auront. Une fois ma valise prête je décide d'aller à la plage avec Lévy. Je prends mon maillot de bain, une serviette et je décolle de chez moi. Je me couche sur le sable fin, et pique un somme. La mer était bonne. Le moment de détente.

-Bon on va nager ? Me demande t-elle

-Ouais !

On fait la course jusqu'à l'eau. On saute dedans comme des gamines. On se laissait flotter en étoile de mer. Quand je vît une touffe blonde. Un blond comme celui de Luxus. Je m'approche, et il se retourne. Ce n'était pas Luxus...mais Sting. Il me souriait d'un air malicieux. Je me sauve et cours vers Lévy.

-Lévy sors de l'eau ! Je t'en supplie vient !

J'avais peur, et désormais je pleurais.

-Mais qui à t-il Lucy ?

-Sting est là !


End file.
